<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes Three Is Not a Crowd by Nigaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229029">Sometimes Three Is Not a Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki'>Nigaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morgan Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Biting, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, No actual twincest, Pining, Polyamory, Pre-Canon, Robbery, Self-Doubt, Shooting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, just twins and their boyfriend, petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One Morgan was enough of a nuisance but two? Even worse. Especially if you're in love with them.</p><p>Or the one where Arthur has a twin brother and John has hots for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston/Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morgan Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea came to me after after god knows how many realisation that my Arthur and my wife's Arthur are as differetnas they can be. One is a softy who drsses fancy, keeps his hair cut neatly and is high honor, the other is a bald degenerate who kills everyone, looks like trash and his honor is as low as it can be. And then I thought, they may be different, but John would gladely jump both of them.<br/>So I made it possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur and Percy Morgan were the pain of John’s existence ever since he joined the gang six years ago and they decided to play with him, pretending the whole day they were one person until John was sure he was losing his mind. Arthur hasn't had his scar on his chin yet and Percy still had hair so when they were really into it, they were good at pretending there was only one of them.</p><p>Nothing really changed through the years, the twins were still two nuisances, making John’s life a living hell. The only difference was that now they were tormenting him by being too goddamn attractive. It should be impossible to be this handsome and yet, here they were, beautiful, strong and haunting John’s dreams almost every night, not even leaving him rock hard but with a damp spot on his drawers.</p><p>It started innocently enough a few months ago, just a slight flutter in John’s stomach whenever he saw one of them. At first he thought he was just nervous because they were always somewhat scary but that never happened before so he dismissed it quickly and just tried to ignore the butterflies.</p><p>The butterflies soon turned into bats and those bats into freaking eagles. His eyes were drawn to the brothers whenever they were around, he just couldn’t stop looking with what he believed was simple admiration. He thought he just wanted to be strong and good looking like them. Only when the dreams started, he realized it was much more than admiration. It was lust.</p><p>It almost scared him to death, he was never attracted to men, he slept with a couple of women, it never occurred to him to try anything with men and suddenly he just started lusting over his closest friends. Well, not suddenly, he just ignored the warning signs till it was already too late and his body wanted no one else but the Morgan twins.</p><p>He was hiding his desires. It wasn’t normal to be attracted to men but he got used to that after some time, there was nothing he could do about it so he might’ve as well accepted it. So he started hiding mostly out of fear that Arthur and Percy would kill him if they ever found out about John being an invert, not to mention an invert who was lusting after them. John liked his life too much to risk losing it only to satisfy his desires. He had a wild imagination and his own hand for that. And he was using both quite a lot.</p><p>Not every night ended with John waking up from a dream about Arthur and Percy, it happened more often at the beginning but the frequency of those dreams lowered with time, which was disappointing, he liked those dreams. They never left, they weren’t just needed that much anymore after John accepted his attraction and started imagining everything from dreams during the day, before going to sleep or occasionally in bed with a prostitute when he was desperate enough and a hand wasn’t enough anymore.</p><p>He imagined in the beginning to be squeezed between them, touched by both twins at the same time. He imagined kissing one, then the other and doing that all over again until he’d be out of breath and his mouth would hurt. He imagined being on his knees for them, using his mouth and hands to pleasure them both at the same time. And finally, he imagined being fucked by one while he’d kiss the other and then the twins would switch and he’d get fucked again. Sometimes he even imagined them fucking him at the same time but he had no idea if it was possible. Not that it mattered, he’d never find out.</p><p>It was pretty easy to get used to being attracted to two men when his fantasies were often mixed with something softer. Because when he wasn’t dreaming of being dominated by two strong men or wasn’t dreaming at all, he was dreaming of cuddling with Arthur and Percy, about kissing them sweetly, without any heat behind it. He was dreaming about eating breakfasts with them, holding their hands, hugging them and being hugged in return. He dreamed of quiet ‘I love yous’ whispered in the dark of the unknown bedroom with a bed big enough for three grown men.</p><p>It wasn’t just lust what he felt for them. He loved them. No matter how many times they made fun of him or got on his nerves, they took care of him ever since he knew them. Both brothers were there when he needed them, he could still remember how they taught him how to shoot, comforted him after he got scared for life of water or how they got drunk with him for the first time and he was so wasted they needed to carry him home. They did that, then they laughed at him for having such a weak head and then they brought him breakfast to his tent. It didn’t matter he puked it all out a few minutes later, Percy handed him the bucket to not puke on the ground and Arthur sat by his side and patted his back until John had nothing to throw up anymore.</p><p>John was pretty sure they loved him too, even Percy who was known for only loving his brother and no one else. But he was also sure it wasn’t the same love he felt for them. They were already grown men when they met John, even older than he was now, he was always a kid to them, a little brother, nothing else.</p><p>Sometimes he was disgusted with himself for having such thoughts about people that treated him like a brother but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted them so much it was killing him, or at least his dick that was hard too many fucking times a day for it to be healthy.</p><p>He was wrong. The worst part was that the twins were staying in the camp a lot lately, not giving John any breaks from them and their perfect bodies. Like today, when Percy thought it was a good idea to chop woods in a weather like that, when it was so hot his shirt was clinging tightly to his muscles.</p><p>John’s whole body was on fire and it wasn’t the fault of the sun.</p><p>“Your eyes are gonna pop out of your head if you keep staring at him like that.” John spun around and saw Arthur standing behind him, holding a cold bottle of beer and grinning like the bastard he was. “What are you looking at him for anyway?”</p><p>John had a hard time swallowing with a dry throat like that. It wasn't the sun's fault either. He could use a cold beer too.</p><p>“No reason,” he murmured back and turned forward again, this time avoiding looking at Percy. He could still hear him and his occasional grunts whenever he had to pull the axe from the stomp. Those grunts were making John’s stomach flip. He always imagined how it would feel to hear them right in his ear.</p><p>Arthur didn’t believe him and just snorted. </p><p>“He stole something from you?” he kept asking. “Just tell him to give it back. You know he does that just to piss you off.”</p><p>John sunk on himself, propping his head on a hand.</p><p>“He didn’t steal nothing,” he said and sighed, looking at Percy again. Except my ability to think straight, he thought watching the other brother dreamily.</p><p>Arthur didn’t go away, which John noticed only after a few minutes because he realized he was still being watched. He turned to the older twin again.</p><p>“What?” he asked, confused. Was he onto something? The sole thought of that made John go stiff with panic.</p><p>Arthur just stared for a few more seconds before he shrugged and walked away, greeting Mac who just woke up. John let out a sigh of relief and turned to watch Percy again, only the other brother wasn’t chopping wood anymore, he was standing right in front of him.</p><p>Shit. Arthur wasn’t shrugging at him, he was shrugging at his twin.</p><p>“What you looking at me, boy?” Percy asked with a smirk on his lips. He was holding chopped wood on his shoulder like it weighed nothing.</p><p>“I’m not looking at you,” John lied. Usually it never worked, he was bad at lying, especially when he was stressed and the Morgan twins were good at sensing lies. Especially when the person was stressed. John swallowed the lump in his throat before he said more. “I was looking into your direction, that’s different. The world doesn’t revolve around you, you know?”</p><p>The smirk on Percy’s lips only widened and John was glad he was sitting right now, because that one smile was always making him weak in the knees.</p><p>The older man decided not to probe. “Sure, Johnny,” he said and ruffled John’s hair. John protested but Percy was already walking away before he could tell him to stop. He watched the twin go, wondering if he or Arthur were strong enough to be able to carry John on their shoulders like that.</p><p>Good thing it was hot today, because John knew he was red as tomato right now.</p><p>And hard. Again. God damn it! He hated those smug, attractive bastards!</p><p>John got up from the fire and retreated to his tent where he could feel relatively safe. With the flaps closed, he didn’t have to worry about noticing one of the brothers and being reminded of something he couldn’t have.</p><p>With a sigh, he plopped on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to erase the image of Percy chopping wood from his head. God, his muscles looked good with the shirt sticking so much to them. John wished he could touch them.</p><p>With an irritated huff, he turned to his side, clenching his fists on the pillow under his head to not be tempted to touch himself. Not while everyone was awake and could enter at any time, especially Percy, who didn’t care about John’s privacy, or anyone’s privacy for that matter.</p><p>He often wondered at the beginning how much of a bad luck he must’ve had if he’d managed to fall in love with two assholes. He didn’t even know it was possible to fall for two people. At first he thought it happened because they looked alike.</p><p>When John met them the first time, apart from clothes, Morgan twins looked almost identical. Same hair, same physique, same voices. Then Arthur got a scar on his chin and the two brothers lost their way to irritate John by making him guess with which brother he was talking to at the moment. Percy went even further and one day returned from town with his head completely shaved and beard only around his mouth and on his chin. They never saw anything longer than a short buzz on his head ever since so it was even easier to recognize who was who.</p><p>Arthur and Percy being twins only explained why John was attracted to both of them. Hair or no hair on one of them, it didn’t change the fact that they had the same handsome faces and everything else that made them attractive, not only to John. But it didn’t explain the love he felt for them.</p><p>He thought it was the reason too but despite being twins, the two brothers were different in terms of personalities, with only few shared similarities. They weren’t the same person, never were and John loved them for that. He loved them for their similarities and differences. He loved that their loyalty towards each other was equally strong in both of them, he loved how much they cared about each other, him and others close to them, how much they loved one another. He loved their shared humor, their determination, their love for horses. But he also loved how different they were, their different interests, how different they were reacting to the same thing, how they had different taste in clothing or food.</p><p>Similarities certainly had something to do with John falling in love, but they also weren’t the only thing keeping him drawn to both men. And it had nothing to do with the twins being unpredictable this way, he knew them too long to be surprised by them anymore. They were two different people and John just happened to have enough love for the two of them. They didn’t have to be the same and he didn’t have to choose because they were both perfect in his eyes.</p><p>Too bad they’d never be his.</p><p>John fell asleep when he was laying like that, as always dreaming of the two brothers. Surprisingly, it wasn’t anything sexual, just one of the softest dreams again. In that dream, he and the twins were sitting by the fire somewhere in the wilderness. It was night time, their tents were set but John had a feeling that he wasn’t going to use his. He was sleepy in that dream, sitting between two men with his head on Percy’s shoulder and Arthur caressing John’s knee and thigh while he also cooked some food for them but John couldn’t tell what it was.</p><p>It was a nice dream, domestic but something that had no chance of happening in real life. While sleeping together on the road with the gang somewhere else wasn’t anything new to the three of them, there was no way Percy would let John lean against him, he hated people touching him too much. And Arthur would definitely not keep his hand on another man’s thigh like that.</p><p>John wasn’t surprised when the dream quickly changed from quiet evening by the fire to being manhandled by Arthur and Percy till John was a moaning, quivering mess on the forest floor, with one brother between his legs, taking his cock into his mouth and the other keeping him still and sucking his nipples. John would sell Dutch to the law for one night like that if he could. It was only a dream but it felt amazing.</p><p>He woke up a little tired but also satisfied, he liked dreams like that and was disappointed when he didn’t dream at all, but they were often making him miserable after. He was sometimes forgetting it was just a dream and whenever reality caught up to him, he couldn’t help but feel disappointed.</p><p>John would very much like to stay in his tent and not see the Morgan twins after such a dream. It was always awkward, John avoided their eyes and talked to them as little as possible. Not to mention he was feeling down right now and didn’t want company but he couldn’t just stay in his tent all day, he didn’t sleep that long, it was still early and sooner or later, someone would come to see if he was okay. Probably one of the twins, because they were nice and caring like that. Curse them for being so nice to him when they were sensing something wasn’t right. It’d be easier to ignore his attraction and not fall in love in the first place if they were complete assholes all the time and hated him instead of liking him from the very beginning.</p><p>John looked at the wet spot on the front of his pants and sighed tiredly, rubbing at his face in embarrassment.</p><p>“Not again,” he groaned and started unbuttoning his pants to change them. He hoped nobody heard him moan in his sleep, he did that a couple of times and others liked to make fun of him after, asking about the mysterious lady that was haunting his dreams. At least that meant he wasn’t moaning the twins’ names. He’d die out of embarrassment if that would ever happen. If Arthur and Percy wouldn’t get to him first.</p><p>He put the ruined pants in the corner of his tent to wash them later. Usually Susan or the girls were washing the dirty clothes but in cases like that, John was doing it himself. He wanted to spare himself other jokes and embarrassment, even though everyone understood he was young and him getting excited at night wasn’t anything surprising. Besides, he was capable of washing his clothes on his own, he wasn’t a little kid.</p><p>John left his tent, not really knowing what to do so he first looked around to see if anyone was doing something interesting. Uncle was sleeping, no surprise there. Dutch was playing dominoes with Hosea and judging by his face, he was losing. Grimshaw was somewhere far off, sitting on a fallen tree and drinking a beer. Pearson was preparing the stew for today, another typical sight. Javier was playing softly on his guitar, entertaining two new girls – Mary-Beth and Tilly, who were with the gang two months now. Davey was sharpening his knife while Mac was nowhere to be seen, just like his horse. He was probably doing some jobs.</p><p>While John looked at the horses, he noticed Arthur’s blue dun Mustang Boadicea and Percy’s blood bay Thoroughbred Kimahri standing and eating together. The twins were still in the camp but he didn’t see them. Not good.</p><p>“You changed your pants,” he heard on his right and jumped startled, turning towards one of the twins that sneaked to him. Speak of the devil.</p><p>Like always whenever he heard the Morgan twins’ voice, the first thing he did was to check which brother it was. It wasn’t hard, the brother in front of him wasn’t wearing any hat, only a blind man would not notice the bald head.</p><p>“And?” John asked defensively, as always when he was dealing with the brothers. He feared that if he let the mask slip even for a moment, their pretty eyes would see everything he wanted to hide from them.</p><p>Percy tilted his head and smirked. John already knew that whatever he would hear, it wasn’t going to be nice.</p><p>“You started wetting your bed?” the man chuckled. “Ain’t you too old for that?”</p><p>John was expecting something like that, it was just typical for Percy, he was picking at everybody, nobody was safe from his sharp tongue, not even Hosea. He wasn’t necessarily cruel, at least to those he cared about, but if he sniffed the chance to joke about something, it was more than sure he’d do it.</p><p>Of course he was capable of saying really mean things, they all were. Hell, all three of them said mean things to each other in the past, to the point when they almost fought one time. John was ready to punch both brothers then but despite having the urge, he couldn’t force himself to do it, to injure two people that mattered so much to him. And he saw in their faces that they couldn’t do the same as well.</p><p>“Leave me alone, Morgan,” John told him and walked away quickly, knowing what joke would be next.</p><p>“Oh, it was a different kind of wetting,” Percy realized. “No need to be shy, we know all about that!”</p><p>John gritted his teeth and hid behind Pearson’s wagon, hearing the twin laughing again. While he was here, he snatched an apple from a basket and bit into it, listening if Percy was following him. John’s plan for today was to avoid the two brothers as much as he could. Shouldn’t be hard, maybe they were in the camp a lot lately but that didn’t mean they didn’t work. Or that they weren’t just keeping to themselves. One of the similarities between the twins was that they liked to be alone, sometimes even for hours.</p><p>“Who are you hiding from, boy?”</p><p>God damnit.</p><p>He turned to Arthur whose hands were all red from blood. John was surprised it caused his dick to twitch in his clean pants. Wouldn’t be clean for long, he thought bitterly and avoided the older man’s eyes.</p><p>“Percy,” he answered truthfully. “He was talking horseshit like always, don’t want to hear him.”</p><p>Arthur chuckled and stepped towards the barrel with some fresh water to clean his hands. Must’ve been helping Pearson skin the deer Hosea dragged to camp early in the morning.</p><p>“You should be used to it by now,” Arthur noticed and filled a bucket with water from the barrel. There was no reason to ruin it all.</p><p>“I am,” John assured and took a bite of his apple again. Still with a full mouth, he continued. “But it’s still irritating.”</p><p>“It sure is,” Arthur agreed, putting a bucket on the ground and kneeling next to it. It was always easier to talk with him, he was much softer than Percy, more serious too. “Don’t worry about him, he doesn’t mean all those things.”</p><p>“I know.” It didn’t even hurt, whenever it did, Percy always apologized after. Sometimes John was just tired of hearing all these jokes. He thought once it was just because he was a little kid and when he grew up, the jokes would stop. They never did, that’s just how Percy was, there was no point of changing that as long as he knew when to stop.</p><p>Arthur stopped cleaning and stood up, shaking his hands from droplets of water.</p><p>“What’s the matter with you anyway?”</p><p>John froze in his spot. “Me?”</p><p>Arthur nodded. “In the early morning you watch Percy like a hawk for some reason and now you’re avoiding him?”</p><p>“Wasn’t staring at him!” John defended himself, maybe too quickly. He composed himself when Arthur raised one eyebrow at him. “You never stared at one spot where some person was standing in that moment?”</p><p>“Sure I was, but I didn’t go back to watch that person after something else caught my attention,” Arthur pointed out with a smile. John had a sudden urge to put his head underwater to cool it down. “Really, John, what’s going on between you two?” The concern in Arthur’s voice was genuine. “If he’s doing something I’ll tell him to stop.”</p><p>“He’s not doing anything,” John assured, feeling his heartbeat getting faster due to Arthur being ready to defend him from his own twin brother. “It’s fine, really.”</p><p>Except it wasn’t, not even now, because while he was far away from Percy, now Arthur took his spot and was making John nervous and giddy at the same time. He didn’t lie, both Percy and Arthur were doing nothing. Except existing and being perfect. They had no control over that though and it wasn’t their fault John was stupidly in love with them. No matter how much he wanted to help, Arthur wouldn’t be able to resolve this problem, no one would except John himself, by running away from the gang. He didn’t want that. The thought of never seeing Percy and Arthur again was making his stomach clench painfully. He’d rather have them just as friends for the rest of their lives than not have them at all.</p><p>Arthur watched him carefully, John avoided his gaze and even got away a little so the older man couldn’t touch him if he wanted. John wanted to flee, it was starting to be too much for him, the dream was still fresh in his mind, he couldn’t stand being in the twins presences right now because he feared he’d do something stupid and regrettable.</p><p>“I… I’ll go tend the horses,” he said to Arthur, already backing away. Arthur watched him amused. “Be useful.”</p><p>“You do that. This is no country club, boy.”</p><p>John smiled at him nervously and turned, quickly running away. He wasn’t proud of being such a coward and avoiding confrontation but what other choice did he have? Deep down he knew he couldn’t keep running like that his whole life, he would have to stop at some point but he wasn’t ready yet. Or tired of it. He got used to all of this and nobody suspected a thing yet, not even the twins.</p><p>Horses were already fed but not groomed, except by each other. Hosea and Javier’s horses were grooming each other while Davey’s mare was rolling around in the sand and had fun while doing so. She was young, she still acted like a little filly sometimes. Her playing was annoying Dutch’s new horse, some fancy albino Arabian he named The Count. More suiting would be calling him The Devil, this horse was a mean one and John didn’t like grooming him. It always ended with nips to his hands and it wasn’t happening because he was bad with horses like Arthur liked to joke.</p><p>Hell, Arthur himself, basically a horse whisperer, couldn’t groom that horse without getting bitten. The Count didn’t even like Dutch that much but at least he was letting the man ride him, which couldn’t be said about others. Arthur tried, he broke his pinky while falling down after one second on this horse’s back. John and Percy were picking on him till his finger healed.</p><p>John shuddered at the thought of grooming The Count, who just bit Davey’s mare to get rid of her. Poor horse trotted away nervously, hiding behind one of the Shires that were pulling gang’s wagons.</p><p>Picking up a brush and a hoof picker, John went to his horse first, a beautiful Canadian mare with a bay coat he named Leona, suggested by Javier because of her bravery.</p><p>“Hey, girl,” he greeted her loud and clear while coming from behind her. She turned her head to him and snorted back before returning to her pile of hay and oat. “Don’t mind me, just going to brush you a little.”</p><p>He dealt with her coat while she was eating, only when she was done he checked her hooves and picked any dirt from them. After checking all four of them, he patted the mare on the shoulder and focused on her mane, combing through it and untangling any knots. She thanked him with a big and sloppy kiss to the face. He hated when horses were doing that but he still laughed. Leona was just the sweetest thing.   </p><p>John was going to take care of the closest horse next when he noticed Boadicea was nowhere in sight. Worried, he got closer and finally noticed her behind Kimahri, just laying down with her legs curled and enjoying the sun.</p><p>“Just taking a break, huh?” he asked her, patting her neck.</p><p>Boadicea huffed and sniffed at him, probably looking for snacks. He patted her again and stood up, getting back to work.</p><p>He thought he was safe with the horses, most of the time he was surrounded by them, hidden from two certain pairs of blue eyes that could make John shiver just with a brief gaze.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>John was just done with Hosea’s horse and headed to take care of the twins’ mares when after walking around one of the animals, he noticed Percy already being there and speaking softly to Kimahri, while playfully shoving Boadicea away when she wanted some pets too. </p><p>John froze in mid step, knowing that he needed to turn around and take care of other horses until Percy would go. Surely he wasn’t there to help, probably just to take care of his own mount, when done, he should go away and leave John alone again.</p><p>He could still go there and take care of Boadicea, if she’d let him now that she was distracted. Twins’ horses not only loved themselves, being trained together and all, but also loved both siblings. When Percy was there, there was no way she’d let John clean her.</p><p>He could still try, showing he wasn’t scared but John knew already from today's brief interaction that he wouldn’t be able to handle Percy’s presence. Just seeing him caused his stomach to flip, harder than usual that is. He remembered his dream again, both parts, and blushed just because of the thought of it. Normally he had no problem with being in love with the twins and being in their presence but today wasn’t his day. He’d only be a babbling, nervous mess right now and he didn’t want that embarrassment, not when his day started to become great. And he definitely didn’t want to risk saying something that would make Percy hate him. </p><p>Before he could run like the coward he was, Percy turned to him. John froze again just when he got back the ability to move. The older man didn’t say anything, just looked him over and smiled, not even smirked, it was a friendly smile John wanted so badly to return but seeing it made him blush instantly and his heart to skip a beat.</p><p>Without even a small smile in return, John turned and hurried away to the other side of horses’ space where The Count was resting. Grooming him seemed like a better idea than embarrassing himself in front of Percy right now.</p><p>Half an hour and one bleeding biting wound later, John sat on one of the wagons with medical supplies and tried to clean and bandage the nip. Working with one hand was a pain in the ass. He could ask someone for help but he was fuming with anger after grooming The Count.</p><p>“More like The CUNT,” John murmured to himself and smiled slightly because of his stupid joke. The moment of joy didn’t last long when he messed up bandaging again. He groaned frustrated, threw the bandage as far as he could and laid down on the wagon, closing his eyes while his hand continued pulsing with pain. Stupid horse, ruining his day like that. Stupid Percy, for helping him. And stupid Arthur, just because!</p><p>“You want to ruin a perfectly good bandage, John?”</p><p>John lifted himself on his elbows and watched Arthur picking up the tossed bandage. He blushed under the older man’s disapproving look before he remembered he was angry.</p><p>“I can’t wrap it around my hand,” he explained himself, sitting up even more and watching nervously as Arthur came closer.</p><p>“So you tossed it to punish it,” Arthur joked and unrolled the bandage. John blushed harder. “The Count?”</p><p>John nodded. “The Count.” Arthur shouldn’t have asked even, no other horse was biting anyone.</p><p>“Give me your hand,” Arthur asked and cut the strip of bandage off the roll.</p><p>“No,” he said quickly and almost shouted. He pulled his hand back when Arthur tried to take it in his. “I can take care of it myself.”</p><p>He felt bad for raising his voice when he saw Arthur’s confused face. John was always feeling guilty during days like that. Because of his fear, he sometimes becomes rude and unpleasant to hide his nervousness. Despite it happening at least once every two weeks, the twins weren’t used to it and always looked so hurt when John was pushing them away, seemingly for no reason.</p><p>“Sorry,” John whispered almost immediately and bowed his head. He waited for Arthur to throw the bandage at him and walk away from an ungrateful brat John was being right now but the older man only sighed.</p><p>“Don’t take your anger on me, I’m not the one who bit you,” Arthur chuckled and John nervously chuckled back when he showed his shaking hand to Arthur.</p><p>I would like for you to bite me, he thought, glad that Arthur was focused on his hand and didn’t see the blush on his face.</p><p>“Sorry,” he repeated, watching as Arthur gently cradled his hand and checked the wound. He accepted the cleaning John did with a hum and started bandaging the nip. “I just hate that horse.”</p><p>“Dutch has no idea how to handle a horse like that,” Arthur pointed out with a light tone, he wasn’t angry at John for raising his voice. “He needs discipline, not being treated like a baby that makes mistakes. Arabians can be assholes when you let them.”</p><p>“So they’re basically Percy,” John joked, beaming with pride when he made Arthur laugh.</p><p>“In a way,” he agreed and gazed at John’s face for a second, smiling at him. John gulped and tried to contain his nerves that were telling him to snatch his hand from Arthur’s grip, no matter how nice it was, and run. “Jesus, you must be really angry, your hands are shaking like the ground during the earthquake in 1890 in California. No wonder you screwed it up.”</p><p>“Yeah,” John breathed unsure and the shaking only increased. Whenever Arthur's fingers were touching his skin, which was a lot of times, John felt a spark going through his whole body, right to the heart that was thrilling with the attention and care of the older man. Thankfully wrapping a bandage isn’t complicated when you have two hands and soon enough it was wrapped around John’s palm, protecting the wound.</p><p>“There you go.” Arthur smiled at him again, John couldn’t handle it anymore, he was feeling like he could faint at any moment. He jumped off the wagon and walked away in quick pace before Arthur could pull him into some conversation or ask why he was blushing. “You’re welcome!” he heard the older man shouting.</p><p>John would have to thank him for tending the wound but not now. He’d only stutter. He came back to the horses and finished his job. What now?</p><p>Hiding behind a big Breton, John watched the camp to see where the twins were. He was lucky, they were together, sitting by the table and playing poker. He wanted to join them, they were having fun, obvious by the way they laughed while trying to bluff and distract each other.</p><p>But that would be a bad idea so he looked around some more and decided to join Javier who was cleaning his gun while Davey was sleeping next to him.</p><p>“Hey, John,” Javier greeted him, when he stepped over Davey to get to the chair placed on the other side of the fire. “What happened to your hand?”</p><p>“The Count.”</p><p>Javier laughed, making Davey stir but not wake up.</p><p>“This horse bites more often than a wolf.”</p><p>“Never got bitten by a wolf, I wouldn’t know,” John said with a smile, already feeling comfortable with Javier. If he decided to sit with the twins instead, he would’ve been already blushing and bowing his head to avoid their eyes. “Mind if we talk?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>So they talked. About Mexico, about America, the last robbery. They complained about The Count until Dutch heard and told them to show some respect to his mount. Davey woke up after some time and joined their conversation once his mind caught up with his body.</p><p>From time to time, John looked at the twins. They were either talking or whispering, sometimes not even that, just looking at each other in silence. John could swear they were communicating this way as well. He heard once twins possessed supernatural powers but he never believed in that.</p><p>Everything was going great until Percy came to them for some reason. John shut his mouth immediately, hoping that the twin wouldn’t notice him. It was wishful thinking but worth a shot. With the corner of his eye, John could see a very grumpy Arthur cleaning the table from cards.</p><p>“What you smiling about, brother?” Davey asked before putting more chewing tobacco into his mouth.</p><p>“I just won in poker and emptied Arthur’s pockets,” Percy answered proudly, showing his prize. It was only four dollars.</p><p>“You cheated, that’s what you did!” Arthur shouted at him. Percy smirked at his brother, enjoying his anger.</p><p>John chuckled before he could stop himself and Percy’s head snapped into his direction. The chuckle was cut out and John became nervous again, all the progress from an hour or two with Javier was gone in a few seconds. He should’ve expected that, there was no way Percy didn’t notice him, he wasn’t blind and sat down next to him, he must’ve noticed, he just ignored him like John wanted him to. Until John screwed that up.</p><p>“How’s your hand?” Percy asked, nodding at it. “Arthur told me The Count bit you.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” John answered and stood up abruptly. He couldn’t handle the worry from another twin and he was beginning to feel nervous because of the sheer presence of Percy. Just survive this day, tomorrow will be better, he kept reminding himself in his head. “I need to go.”</p><p>Percy watched him confused, just like the rest of the boys.</p><p>“But you didn’t finish talking!” Javier noticed. He was right, and John felt terrible for leaving when they were having such a nice conversation but he couldn’t be with the twins right now, it was too tempting and he was always feeling brave after dreams.</p><p>“I promised to help Ms. Grimshaw,” John explained himself and bolted, almost colliding with Arthur who was just joining the boys with a couple of bears. Both twins, that would be even worse.</p><p>Before anyone could ask what he was supposed to help when Susan wasn’t even working, he was already by her side asking for something to do. She sent him to the girls to help them with washing the gang’s clothes.</p><p>He hated cleaning anything but right now everything was better than sitting with the Morgan twins. He joined the girls and chatted with them during work. They made him do everything for them but he didn’t mind, it was a distraction and a very needed resting time for his brain so it could stop mixing reality with stupid dreams.</p><p>Him washing clothes didn’t last long. Arthur came up to give his shirt and stayed to talk with the girls, who were obviously charmed by him. They giggled and blushed and weren’t even hiding it. John wished he was a girl, then he’d have a chance at least with one twin. And he wouldn’t have to hide from them because no one would laugh at him for getting nervous around them.</p><p>This went on and on for the rest of the day. Arthur and Percy stubbornly haven’t left the camp even once and Dutch didn’t give him any job either. For John, it was one big game of hide and seek. He just tried to find a peaceful place where he could clean his mind from the dream lingering in the back of it, only to jump to the front whenever one of the twins, or both, appeared in John’s line of sight.</p><p>But the Morgan twins seemed to be able to find him no matter where he was. He hid in Dutch’s tent, listening to some quotes from Evelyn Miller’s book but Percy found him. Well, not him, he came to Dutch, telling him Hosea wanted to see him. Dutch told John to wait for him so they could discuss the book some more. John was going to do just that but Percy hadn't moved like John expected him to, he just stood in the entrance and smiled at John. He smiled back, blushing to the tips of his ears.</p><p>“It’s hot today, isn’t it?” Percy asked and pulled the hat off his head to fan himself, still looking at John with a smile on his lips that turned dangerously into a smirk.</p><p>John knew what was coming next but he beat Percy to it.</p><p>“You should put your hat back on,” he said. Percy watched him curious, his hat held in midair, not fanning anymore. “Your bald head will cook your brain faster. We’ll be able to fry an egg on it.”</p><p>That stunned the older man long enough for John to escape. The hair on the back of John’s neck stood up when he was walking away, a sign that Percy was watching him, probably grinning, waiting with the insult on the tip of his tongue for John to turn back.</p><p>He didn’t turn back.</p><p>John climbed into Pearson wagon and hid between the crates. It wasn’t the best hiding place, he was bored out of his mind and even started reading labels on the cans to entertain himself when he heard sounds of a fight.</p><p>With a hand on his gun, he peeked outside and gasped when he saw Percy and Arthur wrestling and tussling on the ground. They were laughing so it wasn’t serious, they didn’t try to hurt each other, John was part of some of those fights over the years and they were always fun, great training. He missed those fights but he knew that being in such tight and close contact with the twins’ bodies would only end with him getting hard and revealing his shameful secret. So he stopped wrestling with them but he still liked to watch, getting aroused anyway.</p><p>Just like now. He could already feel his pants getting tighter when he watched both men trying to get the upper hand. No punch was thrown, instead the two brothers were groping, pushing, shoving, warping arms and legs around each other, anything to land on top long enough to be considered a winner. John watched their muscles hypnotized, wishing nothing else but to be in that pile too but not in the way it was happening now, he’d prefer something with less clothes and something less platonic, and most importantly, more focused on him being squeezed between those two bodies, or manhandled with no effort. They could crush him and he would thank them for it.</p><p>“For Christ’s sake, stop that right now!” Grimshaw jumped to them and smacked them both with the rag, causing them to separate. Panting, they stood up with big smiles on their faces, sweat dripping from their noses and brows. They wiped it with the sleeves of their shirts, all dirty from grass and dust, and wrinkled by the groping. Some of the buttons were missing, revealing more of the twin's naked chests that made John’s mouth go dry.</p><p>And not only his. Mary-Beth and Tilly liked the fight very much too and were disappointed when it ended, shyly asking Ms. Grimshaw why she stopped them. Good question, John wanted to know the answer to that too. They were just playing.</p><p>“They almost destroyed the chicken coop!”</p><p>The twins looked at each other innocently.</p><p>“Sorry, Susan,” Arthur said first and Percy shortly followed, picking both of their hats from the ground. “We got carried away.”</p><p>“Next time,” Dutch joined the conversation, walking towards the commotion with Hosea in tow. “Get carried away outside of the camp.”</p><p>“Yes, Dutch,” both brothers promised.</p><p>“Now go clean yourselves and change those clothes!” Ms. Grimshaw ordered. “You’ll be sewing the buttons back on yourself!”</p><p>“I don’t even know where they are,” Arthur admitted, looking at the ground.</p><p>“If you don’t find them, give me those you got left, I’m gonna sew them to my shirt,” Percy suggested.</p><p>“You wish,” Arthur hissed and grabbed his hat from him.</p><p>The Twins separated and everyone else continued with their day.</p><p>“I lost money because of you, Ms. Grimshaw,” John heard Davey complaining while walking next to the woman. “I made a bet with Javier that Percy would win.”</p><p>“Men and their need to assert who is stronger.”</p><p>John sighed and slumped in the wagon, wondering what he should do with his not so little problem in his pants. He was hard and he wanted to touch himself, he needed that since the morning when Percy chopped woods for the fire. Now he had a perfect opportunity, Pearson was already cooking everything in the pot and no one else was ever looking inside that wagon. Not to mention the exit was pointing away from the camp, if only John could be quiet, then no one…</p><p>“What are you doing here?” John jumped startled and cursed when he hit his shin against one of the crates with food. With tears in his eyes, he turned towards Arthur who looked inside the wagon. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just hit myself when you scared me.” Arthur chuckled. John gritted his teeth for a few more seconds before the pain subdued and he could think clear again. Once it happened, he quickly made sure his crotch was covered. He doubted Arthur would think his fight with Percy made him aroused, after all, he found John hiding, he could think John was looking at some photos with women dressed only in lingerie but John wasn’t going to risk it.  </p><p>“What are you doing here?” he repeated his question. “Hiding from Percy again?”</p><p>“Um…” What to say, what to say?! “Just took a nap.”</p><p>“Inside the wagon?” Arthur asked with doubt.</p><p>“It g-gives shadow,” John explained, his voice cracking slightly. His hands started sweating when Arthur clearly wasn’t convinced. </p><p>“So do tents,” the older man pointed out and frowned. “You sure you’re okay? You’re blushing.”</p><p>“Because it’s hot. Why are you here?”</p><p>It worked, Arthur became distracted and shifted his gaze to the ground. </p><p>“Looking for my buttons,” he answered and looked back at John again, tugging at his destroyed shirt and revealing more skin to John this way. It was still glistening with sweat and John wanted to lick it. “You could help me instead of staring at me for no reason.”</p><p>“Huh?” He looked up at Arthur and realized he was staring at his displayed chest. John felt like dying. Thank god it was Arthur and not Percy. They were both smart but Percy was more perceiving.</p><p>Arthur sighed. “Help me find the buttons,” he repeated, clearly irritated. “I swear you’re acting weird today.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s the heat,” John suggested, squirming under Arthur’s watchful gaze. “Maybe I should lie down a little.”</p><p>This was a perfect opportunity to flee again. Helping Arthur would be a bad idea, even if he wanted too.</p><p>“Wasn’t it what you were doing just now?” Arthur asked suspiciously, sensing John was hiding something. Not that it was hard to notice.</p><p>“I was sitting.” Arthur snorted, still suspicious and watching John like a hawk before he decided he wouldn’t pull anything from John and moved to let him out.</p><p>John quickly jumped out of the wagon so Arthur couldn’t see how hard he was.</p><p>Arthur's voice stopped him when he was walking away uncomfortably. “Awfully quick for someone not feeling well.”</p><p>John cursed himself and looked back at Arthur, not daring to stand even with his side to him. He couldn’t help but admire the man again, all the skin he could see, rumpled and dirty clothes and those wild hair that was standing in every direction despite being wet from sweat, practically begging John to sink his fingers into those blond locks and bring Arthur for a kiss.  </p><p>“I still think I need to lay down.” He wasn’t really lying, he got weak in the knees after looking at Arthur closely. </p><p>Arthur smirked and his eyes glinted with amusement.</p><p>“You do that.” He went back to looking for his buttons alone.</p><p>John hid in his tent but before he’d to avoid everyone else in the camp. He didn’t touch himself when he was safe, too big of a risk, so he just laid down and thought of slaughtered sheep long enough to lose any interest in sex.</p><p>For now. With being so young and having two handsome outlaws in the camp, it was impossible to not be aroused on a daily basis.</p><p>John got pretty good at hiding after some time, but Arthur and Percy got good at finding him. Whenever they did, they tried to talk with him but he always had one excuse or another to avoid them. Sometimes he wasn’t even waiting for them to come to him and changed directions whenever he saw them in a place he was heading to. He hoped they didn’t notice that.  </p><p>It continued till it was evening and the gang was preparing to eat. John was standing in line to the pot, Davey as always was first. When he finally put way too much stew in his bowl, it was John’s time. He didn’t see the Morgan twins anywhere, they were probably smoking around the edges of the camp. Good, he’d no idea what he’d with them behind him instead of Tilly.</p><p>After taking the stew, John sat by the fire where he was alone for now, others preferred eating by the tables and that’s where Davey was sitting, joined shortly by Uncle and Javier. Hosea, Dutch and Susan occupied the other table and Mary-Beth and Tilly were sitting and chatting in their small tent. Pearson stayed by his wagon, eating his own dinner as well.</p><p>The only one who joined John was Copper. He whined for some meat from the stew so John gave it to him and patted Arthur’s dog on the head. Copper stayed with him by the fire, falling asleep the moment he laid his head on his paws. He was already old and sleeping a lot. Soon they’d have to say goodbye to him. Arthur would be devastated, he loved that dog, in the past he even bathed with him like a little kid.</p><p>John waited for the stew to cool down a little. He was feeling better than in the morning, he calmed down a little, wasn’t as nervous and jumpy and he was pretty sure he avoided Arthur and Percy during the last two hours only to be sure rather than out of necessity. His heart practically jumped every time he’d seen them but that was normal, it stopped racing though and he wasn’t blushing so much anymore. Maybe it was time to apologize to them for acting strange. And thank Arthur for the help with the bandage.</p><p>“Hey.” John looked up from his stew at Percy who was standing by the log, pointing at the empty space beside him. “May I sit?”</p><p>John shrugged. “It’s a free country,” he said and moved to make even more space. Mostly to shift away from the twin who sat really close, thigh to thigh. He calmed down but he wasn’t ready to sit this close yet.</p><p>“Sure but my company doesn’t seem to be welcomed,” Percy noticed, watching him closely. Hopefully a glow of fire hid the blush of shame on John’s face. “You’ve been avoiding me the whole day.”</p><p>“No I wasn’t,” John denied right away.</p><p>“Oh, so all those times you looked at me and immediately bolted or ran away whenever I was close was because you remembered you had something to do and had to do it right in that moment.” John blushed even harder while Percy ate some stew, still watching John closely. No reason to deny it further. “Was it something I said? Was it this morning? Come on, it was a joke and…”</p><p>“It has nothing to do with that, that didn’t even hurt me,” John interrupted and looked at the older man with a smile. “You can be a bigger asshole than that.”</p><p>Percy chuckled. “Sure can.”</p><p>It was clear that Percy was waiting to hear a real reason that John couldn’t tell him.</p><p>“Just needed some time to think,” he explained vaguely, playing with his food. He wasn’t hungry after a whole day of feeling caught in a corner. He still was feeling like that again, because the one pushing him to that corner was sitting right next to John who could smell him, feel the heat of his body.</p><p>“And I distract you, is that it?” Percy joked, shoving him with his elbow.</p><p>John laughed and looked at the older man again, immediately feeling butterflies in his stomach. They only started flapping their wings harder when Percy smiled that charming smile of his. John had to turn his flushing face again. “Keep telling yourself that,” he said and stuffed his mouth with the stew to have an excuse not to talk.</p><p>Percy snorted and wrapped an arm around John, giving him a light hug that felt more like a punch to John anyway. He was sure his heart was going to burst and it got even worse when he heard movement behind himself and suddenly Arthur sat on the other side of him like in his dream. John went stiff. Great, just what he needed, squeezed between the Morgan twins. He wasn’t complaining, it was nice but also terrible and he needed to get out. Now!</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Arthur asked both of them and smiled warmly. He had a bowl of stew like them and already started eating.</p><p>“John is always funny,” Percy explained and took his arm from around John. That was his chance! “He was running away from me the whole day but I finally caught him.”</p><p>John hesitated. Percy sounded really sad about John avoiding him. While doing that, he never thought what the brothers would think of that. Usually he wasn’t avoiding them that badly but today was one of those days when he couldn’t control himself around them, preferring to stay away but they were everywhere, making his paranoia even worse.</p><p>“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him much too,” Arthur mentioned, looking at John for explanation. John was stubbornly staring into his stew. “You scared of us or something?”</p><p>“You two are not that scary,” John pointed out, trying to control his poor heart that was threatening to jump from his chest. It was beating so fast the twins must’ve heard it.</p><p>“Then why are you tense like a string?” Pearcy asked and leaned closer, making John even more tense. To show he wasn’t scared, he looked straight into Percy’s eyes. Bad idea. God, they were so pretty, blue but greenish around the pupils. Another mistake. He looked down at the older man’s lips. Just briefly but the urge to kiss them woke up in him. They were so close, so tempting… “You stole something from us, is that it?”</p><p>The moment was ruined, John remembered where he was and moved away. Yet another mistake, his back was now pressed tightly to Arthur’s arm who didn’t even move but he tensed for a moment because of the sudden impact. John felt his strong muscle flexing against his back and gulped.</p><p>“You don’t have anything that I would want,” John assured the younger twin and turned to have his left side to him and to stop leaning against Arthur. That was a lie, they had everything he wanted. They were exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“Except my hat,” Arthur reminded him and fixed the hat on his head. The only thing that was left of the twins father. Percy wanted nothing to do with that hat but Arthur once told him he kept it as a reminder to never be a bastard like Lyle Morgan was. “And you always want to snoop through my journal.”</p><p>“You begged me to give you my pocket watch,” Percy chimed in with a smirk and dangled the said watch in front of John’s eyes. It was so goddamn pretty. “And you stole whisky from under my arm, you little shit.”</p><p>“You were already drunk!” John explained himself. “And Arthur said you had enough!”</p><p>“Arthur is not my momma.”</p><p>“Shut up and eat your stew, little brother,” Arthur ordered him with a stern look on his face. The façade broke quickly and he grinned at his brother who huffed irritatedly. “You too, John.”</p><p>“What?” he asked, confused.</p><p>“Eat,” Percy nodded at his stew. “You haven't touched it since I sat down.”</p><p>“I ate some,” he mumbled but did what the brothers said.</p><p>“You need to eat two bowls like that, you’re way too scrawny.” Arthur mentioned with displeasure.</p><p>“Not true.” He was gaining muscles every day. It started late during his growing spree but it was getting better. He wasn’t as muscular as Percy and Arthur, but he was getting there. “I bet I could take you out.”</p><p>Both brothers laughed at him but John didn’t feel angry about that, far from it, he was pleased when it earned him a pat on the shoulder from Percy and a half hug from Arthur, the same like the one his twin gave John earlier.  </p><p>He didn’t feel the need to run away anymore, actually, he wanted to stay here forever, sitting between the two brothers and talking with them like it was the most natural thing to do.</p><p>For John? It was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They ate mostly in silence, John just wanted to enjoy the twins’ company after avoiding them all day. He was relieved that his behavior today didn’t anger them or caused them to drift away from him. Avoiding them on days like that was necessary, John didn’t want to lose them just because he couldn’t behave like a normal human around them. He apologized for that and thanked Arthur properly for the help with the bandage.</p><p>Today was truly a weird day, he couldn’t remember another one when he was as nervous like that. He wondered if this is how he’d react from now on. He hoped it wasn’t, it was a nightmare, to all three of them, living like that all the time would be unbearable. Being around the twins when all he could think of was to kiss them or fall on his knees between them was awkward but it still was ten times better than not having them at all or making them hate him. John was really glad those weird episodes weren't happening that often and the one like today was a one time thing for now. Couple of days like that and the twins would surely hate him for treating them like they didn’t spend years together.</p><p>“Mac returned,” Arthur said, breaking the silence. John and Percy looked towards the horses where the absent Callander brother stopped his horse and hurriedly went to talk with Dutch.</p><p>“I think he found something interesting,” John noticed. “Was he looking for a job?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Percy confirmed before stuffing his mouth with the stew.</p><p>They watched Mac and Dutch talking, or rather Mac talking with excitement and Dutch listening. They talked too quiet for John and the twins to hear them but that soon changed when Mac started shouting.</p><p>“You can’t send them! I found this job!” Dutch said something with a calm voice but that only angered Mac even more. “Why the hell can’t me and Davey do this?! We’re not stupid!”</p><p>“Looks like old Dutch doesn’t want to send them,” Percy smirked and turned to John and Arthur. “Wanna listen closely?”</p><p>John already stood up while Arthur first felt the need to shrug his shoulders in indifference before joining them. They caught only the end of Dutch’s response.</p><p>“And I simply think they’ll be more suited for this job than you and Davey,” the leader explained calmly. Mac on the other hand was furious, John wasn’t surprised, usually the one who found the job got to do it, including choosing who would help him. That meant part of the money from the robbery would fill the pockets of those involved in the robbery. Mac just lost that opportunity, which wasn’t usual but happened from time to time. John was taken from a job he found before, he was angry as well but he wasn’t that good with a gun then so no wonder Dutch gave his job to Percy and Arthur.</p><p>“You boys took the perfect opportunity to show up,” Hosea said to them when he noticed them listening. Mac turned to them with anger, his whole body tense and ready to attack. “You got a job.”</p><p>“You stole my job!” Mac accused them. Percy looked around confused and pointed innocently at himself.</p><p>“We just came over,” Arthur pointed out, unaffected by Mac’s anger. Mac could be dangerous but the three of them weren’t helpless either. Arthur and Percy are way stronger than Mac and John was faster, both with his fists and guns. Besides, three on one? Was Macy really going to fight them over a job?</p><p>“Calm down, Mac,” Hosea ordered. “That’s exactly why you’re not getting this job. You’re too easy to anger.”</p><p>“So you’re sending Percy, who punches people for bumping into him!?” Mac accused both leaders. “I’m no more crazy than him!”</p><p>“He won’t bump into people when there will be no people to bump into.” Dutch raised from his chair and stood right in front of Mac. The height difference wasn’t that big but it was enough to assert dominance. “You’re a good gunman, Mac, but sneaking through a house is a job I would rather give someone more experience with quiet jobs.”</p><p>“Out of the three of them only Arthur is somewhat fitted for this job.” Mac had no intention to give up. “Percy is a lunatic and Marston is just a kid.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” John took a step towards the man but Percy stopped him with a hand on John’s shoulder. “I’m longer in this gang than you!”</p><p>“And you’re still a goddamn amateur!”</p><p>“Shut up all of you!” Hosea shouted, silencing any future argument. “Dutch and I decided, John, Arthur and Percy will rob the house and that’s final.” Mac opened his mouth. “I don’t want to hear it, Mac! You and Davey can’t be quiet even when your life depends on it. You want a job, find one that you can actually do.”</p><p>“Why? So you can give it to them again?” Mac asked bitterly. “Because they’re your favorite?”</p><p>“Try being a better bandit, maybe you’ll become Dutch’s favorite too someday.”</p><p>“Percy,” Dutch scolded the younger twin who just smiled innocently at Mac, who was once again ready to start punching. “This is not about them being my favorites, as you called them, or my sons. They’re better at this kind of job.”</p><p>“Why can’t I go with Arthur then?”</p><p>“Because I decided so.” Dutch was losing his patience. “If you don’t like my decisions, nobody is holding you here, you and your brother are free to go.”</p><p>Mac straightened, as if ready to argue more but in the end, he just threw a hateful look at everyone around, got back to his horse and rode off. Dutch sighed and sat down again, pointing at the empty chair in front of him. </p><p>Percy took a seat, not even asking if someone else wanted to. Both John and Arthur rolled their eyes at that and stood behind him.</p><p>“So what’s the job?” Arthur asked, placing his hand on the back of Percy’s chair and leaning comfortably on it, his legs crossed in ankles.</p><p>“Breaking in, as you heard,” Hosea answered. He and Dutch shared a look. “Mac was watching the house, or a mansion I should say, all day. The owner has a big homestead so the money should be good.”</p><p>“We’re talking not only about money but other valuables,” Dutch added, the glint of excitement already in his eyes. All three of them nodded in understanding. “If you loot this place from the first floor to the attic, we can get a lot of money.”</p><p>“And we don’t have to remind you we need a lot of it?” Hosea asked. “We need to buy some new horses soon to pull the wagons. And new wagons as well.”</p><p>“Food costs too, Hosea can’t hunt enough meat for us, he’s the only one who can hunt.”</p><p>“Until I make a decent hunter out of Arthur.” John looked at the older twin in time to see him blush. He smiled at that and quickly turned his head away when Arthur noticed. “He blew up a rabbit with a shotgun last time I took him hunting.”</p><p>“Jesus, brother,” Percy laughed. “Keep the big gun for the big game. Unless you’re scared of a little rabbit, then I understand.”</p><p>“Nobody asked about your opinion, Percy,” Arthur said grumpily and coughed. “Do we know anything about the interior or did Mac just walked around the mansion?”</p><p>“Nice change of subject,” Percy whispered to John and winked at him. If he really tried to say it quietly, he failed, because Hosea and Dutch chuckled with him and John, while Arthur could only stand there and huff in anger.</p><p>“Unfortunately, he only saw the house from the outside,” Dutch answered. “But that shouldn’t be a problem, he watched the guards, said there are five of them.”</p><p>“Five!” Percy exclaimed and snorted. “It’ll be hard to sneak around them, maybe we should just kill them?”</p><p>“I’m as surprised as Mac that Dutch chose you for this job.” Arthur shook his head. “They’ll be patrolling the ground, spreaded out and not being any threat, no need to kill people who are there to work.”</p><p>“You can say that again when they start shooting.”</p><p>“No killing if not necessary,” Dutch stated. “Like Arthur said, those people are innocent.”</p><p>“What about the people that live there?” John asked. Nobody mentioned them yet.</p><p>“They’ll be out of the house. Visiting relatives in Angel Pine. Mac heard ranch hands talking about it. Them, ranch foreman and the guards will be the only ones left.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of people.” John was worried about that, even when he was still alone, small and could hide easier, he avoided stealing from big ranches like that, there was just too many people – and dogs – to watch for.</p><p>“That’s why all three of you will go,” Hosea explained. “Usually I prefer when one person is robbing while other watches but it’s a big house, you’ll need every hand you need to carry all you find. Guards should be walking around outside, not inside so if you don’t break anything…”</p><p>“Why are you looking at me?” Percy asked, offended.</p><p>Hosea smiled fondly before continuing. “Then you should be fine. But if there will be people inside, you’ll have three pair of eyes and ears to look for danger.”</p><p>“Seems easy enough.”</p><p>“Finally a job together,” Percy said happily and patted Arthur’s hand before looking at John. “And with Little Johnny Marston too.”</p><p>“Not so little anymore,” he reminded him, trying to look a little higher.</p><p>“My best gunmen,” Dutch said proudly. “I have no doubts that the job will go flawlessly with the three of you.”</p><p>“Don’t say that to Mac,” Percy joked and stood up. “He’s so sensitive.”</p><p>Arthur’s lips curled into a smirk. “You called him a bad bandit.”</p><p>“And did I lie?”</p><p>The twins chuckled, returning to the fire. John nodded at Hosea and Dutch and followed the brothers, not ready to leave them yet. He missed them today. It was still early so they grabbed a bottle of whisky and shared it around the fire. John was disappointed when they didn’t sit like before but he didn’t dare to sit between the twins.</p><p>They talked about the upcoming job, still not believing Dutch gave them one. The last time was at least three months ago. After that, John worked with either Percy or Arthur but never with the two of them at the same time. He was excited and a little terrified because that meant spending a whole day with them, before, during and after robbery when they’d have to wait away from the camp for a little bit before returning, just to make sure they weren’t followed.</p><p>John hoped that this job wouldn’t ruin their relationship when he’d say something he shouldn’t.</p><p>He went to bed in a good mood and a little drunk. He didn’t say anything stupid then so he believed everything would be fine after the job too, when he’d have a clear head. He could control himself. It’s not like they were going to do something to spike John’s arousal. He sometimes got excited after a life threatening situation but robberies like that weren’t that much of a risk, at least when you know what you’re doing. And they knew that, like Dutch said, they were the best for this job and they’d prove it tomorrow.</p><p>Mac was back in the morning, still angry and reeking of alcohol. He watched John and the twins when they were eating breakfast like he wanted to kill them. John was glad Mac wasn’t in the camp at night, otherwise they would’ve woken up with slit throats, but other than staring, Callander wasn’t bothering them.</p><p>They went about their day, working around the camp and later getting ready for the job. Arthur forced Mac to share some more details about the mansion and grounds around it. The other man wasn’t very willing to do so, wanting part of Arthur’s money from the job in exchange. Obviously Arthur didn’t agree and in a very low voice explained how being in the gang worked and that keeping information from other members and risking their life in the process could end up with a bullet to the head, put there by Dutch himself.</p><p>“And how will you prove that I didn’t tell you everything?” Mac asked defensively.</p><p>“Who do you think Dutch will believe more? Me or you?”</p><p>John shivered hearing Arthur’s dangerous tone. How wonderful would it be to hear it in bed, whispering a warning. Or praising him. He shivered again.</p><p>“Cold?”</p><p>John forgot he was watching the exchange with Percy. He looked at the twin with a corner of his eye. Percy was smirking.</p><p>“No,” he rasped and focused on the other twin again while Percy chuckled quietly.</p><p>Mac was gritting his teeth and looking into Arthur's eyes, not willing to give up but eventually, he looked away at John and Percy and then nodded.</p><p>They listened to Mac talking more about the mansions, guards patrolling routes and mentioned dogs that were there as well, mostly for herding sheep but that could cause some trouble. Even if the dogs were friendly, their barking could alarm the guards just like a guarding dog. </p><p>John packed some dried meat to his saddlebags to keep the dogs occupied if it’d come to that.</p><p>Finally they were ready. With guns and enough bullets to last them a longer fight, though they weren’t expecting any, they mounted their horses they prepared earlier and left towards the homestead.</p><p>“Everyone got everything?” Arthur asked. He took the lead as always and was responsible for the plan. They came up with it together and everyone knew their roles but it was Arthur’s job to make sure everything would be done. Or to come up with other plans if the first one would fail. John couldn’t wait till he’d have a chance to lead one day, he was experienced enough to do that already.</p><p>“You asking after we left the camp?” Percy snorted.</p><p>“Well, it’s not my fault if you missed anything.”</p><p>“I got everything,” he assured with a smile and turned to John. “And you?”</p><p>“I’m set.”</p><p>“We’ll watch the mansion first,” Arthur reminded them. The road was wide enough for three horses to run side by side so he didn’t have to shout. “Mac talked about some good spots for this.” </p><p>“He lied.”</p><p>“Like, he set a trap?” John asked, looking at Percy confused.</p><p>Percy shrugged. “I don’t know, but he was still angry, he could’ve lied to get us killed.”</p><p>“If he did then he’s stupid,” Arthur noted. “He would have to sell us to the guards to put us in any real danger. There are only five guards and he said that to Dutch and Hosea before he knew the job won’t be his.”</p><p>“Maybe that’s what he did tonight?”</p><p>“Careful, brother, you’re accusing him of betrayal,” Arthur warned his twin. “He smelled of booze, he was in town, not at the homestead.”</p><p>“He could’ve gone there after he drank the whole bar,” Percy suggested.</p><p>It’d make sense but John didn’t believe Mac would do something like that. He and Davey were in the gang a year already and never showed any signs of being untrustworthy. Yesterday and today Mac just wasn’t in a good mood, but betray the gang over a job? He loved this gang, he liked everyone in it and he was liked back. John couldn’t imagine him just going to the guards and setting a trap for his friends.</p><p>“That doesn’t seem like him,” John pointed out, as both brothers looked at him. “He’s loyal, he believes in Dutch, he’d never do something like that.”</p><p>Percy wasn’t convinced. “You never know.”  </p><p>“Ah, stop with this horse shit,” Arthur told him. “You’re being paranoid.”</p><p>Percy grimaced. “Maybe,” he admitted, fixing the hat on his head. “You know I just don’t trust a lot of people. Expect you and Johnny here.”</p><p>John’s heart soared when Percy mentioned him right after Arthur. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to not to smile stupidly, it was a big thing! Percy wasn’t very trusty towards people other than his own twin and yet he trusted John. It meant a lot. He just hopped his giddiness wasn’t visible on his face.</p><p>“You can trust Mac, Percy,” Arthur told his brother. </p><p>“I worked with him before and he was always fine,” John added. Since Percy was trusting him, maybe he could listen to him. “You did too.”</p><p>“Just don’t want anything to happen,” Percy explained with worry, a rare emotion in his voice. “Let’s be careful just to be sure.”</p><p>“Aw, you’re so sweet,” John cooed with a hand over his chest. </p><p>Arthur snorted. “And such a coward,” he joined, before Percy could say something to John. </p><p>“You’ll thank me both when we won’t be shot on sight.”</p><p>“Or you’ll just feel like an idiot for being paranoid.”</p><p>“It’s just a couple of guards, Percy,” John reminded him, amused. It was good to just joke around without having to worry about his feelings. “You’re that rusty already that you can’t handle a few enemies? You’re only twenty nine.”</p><p>“You worry about yourself, Marston,” Percy growled at him.</p><p>“But you said you worry about me so I don’t need to,” he continued the teasing, making Arthur laugh.</p><p>“The boy got you, Percy,” the older twin noticed, looking very smug while doing so. “Don’t worry, we’ll have your back.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt that. But who will get yours?”</p><p>“You,” John answered and smiled when Percy looked at him, the warmth replaced the anger in his eyes. “We don’t doubt you either. It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</p><p>This is why he could never leave, even if not having the twins as his lovers would hurt for the rest of his life. He just couldn’t give up on their relationship built on trust and mutual respect.</p><p>“Yeah, listen to people smarter than you.”</p><p>John stared at him surprised. “That’s the nicest thing you ever said about my intellect.” Arthur usually was making fun of his stupidity.</p><p>“Who said anything about you?” Arthur asked with a frown. “I was talking about myself.”</p><p>John huffed.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Johnny, you’re a smart kid,” Percy promised him before looking at his brother with disapproval.</p><p>“Not a kid,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Not smart either.” John wished he had something to throw at Arthur. And at Percy, who laughed. Seeing John’s anger, Arthur softened a little. “I’m sorry, John, you’re pretty smart.”</p><p>“I knew that without you telling me this.” But it was nice to hear, even if he knew already that Arthur didn’t think of him as an idiot.</p><p>They stopped joking and continued with repeating the plan, they wanted everything to go as good as possible so they could return to the camp as rich people. Some of the money will go to the gang, some they will give those who needed them more than rich folks they were going to steal from.  </p><p>Their small group reached the homestead before dusk. Mac wasn’t lying, there was a perfect spot to watch the mansion, a small scarp was on the left of it, a couple of feet from the fence. John and the twins left the horses and climbed it, then laid down with binoculars and watched.   </p><p>“One guard patrolling around the main gate,” Percy noticed.</p><p>“Good thing we won’t be coming from the front,” John joked, watching the area closer to the mansion.</p><p>“I don’t like that we can’t see the whole ranch from up here,” Arthur admitted with worry “Should’ve come here earlier.”</p><p>“Mac told us where is what and where are the patrols’ routes,” Arthur’s twin reminded him. “If he didn’t lie.”</p><p>“Don’t start again.” Percy huffed. “You see anything unusual, John?”</p><p>“No. I see one guard on the porch.”</p><p>The man was just sitting there, not even holding his gun, it was standing next to him, propped against the wall by the front door.</p><p>“Where are the other three?” Arthur murmured.</p><p>“Wherever they are, it’s not around the house. Unless they’re in the house, waiting for three dumb men to walk right into a trap.”</p><p>Arthur and John both looked at Percy at the same time.</p><p>“You’re repeating yourself.”</p><p>“And it’s getting annoying,” Arthur added.</p><p>“I am annoying.”</p><p>“It’s not a trap, calm down.” John hesitated then put his hand on Percy’s arm. The man was all tense, probably because of the unwanted touch. John wanted to take his hand back before Percy could break it but the muscles under his fingers relaxed suddenly. John kept his hand there for a few more seconds. “It’s risky as always but it isn’t our hardest robbery.”</p><p>“Once I see other guards we’ll be fine,” Arthur assured his twin as well. “And even if we don’t, we dealt with bigger groups before. Just stick to the plan.”</p><p>Percy hummed in response, still unsure but trusting his brother as always. And John as well. Maybe it was just coincident, but he could swear his touch calmed Percy down.</p><p>They watched the mansion till it was too dark for that, guards weren’t using any lanterns so it was nearly impossible to spot them. The weather wasn’t on their side either, it was cloudy, blocking most of the hundred thousands of stars in the sky and most importantly, the almost full moon. Before it went dark, they didn’t notice any dogs so those were probably near livestock, far on the west side of the ranch.</p><p>Thankfully Arthur found the other three guards, none of them were in the house, they were walking around, patrolling different parts of the land. The three that previously were keeping an eye on livestock, now switched with those by the mansion. Just like earlier, one was guarding the house, the other patrolling by the gate, not walking that much to cause any problem for John, Percy and Arthur, who were going to sneak into the ranch from the east, and get inside the mansion from the back.</p><p>“There won’t be a better moment,” Arthur ordered, quietly jumping from the scarp and joining Percy and John, the two of them already waiting.</p><p>“Unless we kill the guards,” the younger twin suggested.</p><p>“We’re not killing anyone,” his brother forbade him and covered his face with a bandana. “Let’s go.”</p><p>John and Percy followed him, covering their faces as well. Percy kept his gun drawn when they moved as far away from the fence as possible. It was unnecessary but he liked to be prepared and have his gun ready despite being very fast at drawing it.</p><p>When they passed the guard protecting the gates and were sure he couldn’t hear their steps, they moved closer to the fence and climbed over it, getting on the other side. Arthur waited for both of them to climb after him before he moved forward, crouching all the time to be harder to spot. John was right behind him, with Percy closing the line. He knew they did it on purpose, so they could protect him better and as much as it made him feel like a kid, he also appreciated it.</p><p>They reached the northern wall of the mansion, staying away from the corner behind which the guard was. Going along the side of the building, they went around the opposite corner, there was a back door there and the windows leading to various rooms but they had other plan to get inside.</p><p>“Ready, John?” Arthur stood close to the balcony on the second floor.</p><p>“You sure you can lift me?” John asked Arthur, not sure anymore if he wanted to go with the plan. He didn’t want to hurt Arthur.</p><p>Arthur rolled his eyes. “Your scrawny ass isn’t that heavy.” He bent and spread his legs to stand more firmly on the ground and locked his palms together to make a support for John’s foot. “Percy will help me if I’ll have any problem.”</p><p>“No I won’t, I want to see how he falls on his ass and breaks your spine.”</p><p>John scowled at him and grabbed Arthur’s shoulder, one foot putting on his joined hands.</p><p>“Ready?” Arthur asked again.</p><p>“Yeah.” The moment of truth. Arthur and Percy carried him over their shoulders before but it was when he was still a little kid with ribs visible right under his skin. He grew a lot since then.</p><p>“It’s like climbing a big horse,” Percy assured him. John gulped. Sure, he’d like to climb Arthur like a horse, maybe even ride him like one too. “We’ve done it with Arthur hundreds of times when we were kids.”</p><p>John chuckled nervously.</p><p>“On three. One.”</p><p>“Two,” Percy jumped into the counting.</p><p>“Three,” John whispered and pushed himself from the ground with his right leg while Arthur boosted him up with his strong arms. John quickly put his foot on the older man’s shoulder, swaying slightly because of the sudden change of height.</p><p>Percy scooted closer immediately, ready to catch John but it wasn’t needed, he regained his balance and carefully raised his other leg, putting it on the other shoulder. Once his hands were free, Arthur held his ankles for safety while John gripped the bottom of the balcony for support.</p><p>“It worked.” He wanted to laugh but that would be a bad idea. Now he knew the answer to his question, Arthur and Percy would definitely be able to carry him over their shoulder like years before. If they carried a grown buck, why not him? He was lighter than a deer.  </p><p>“Yeah, now hurry up,” Arthur hurried him.</p><p>“I thought I wasn’t that heavy,” John joked and grabbed the balcony tighter, preparing to lift himself.</p><p>“Shut up and climb, we don’t have all night.” John couldn’t help himself and let out a quiet chuckle. “And don’t poke my eyes out with your spurs.”</p><p>“Why not?” Percy asked. “You could wear an eye patch and look scarier than now.”</p><p>“I can poke your eye out if you want, then you can wear your dumb eye patch,” Arthur growled at him. John didn’t look down to check but he knew Percy smirked.</p><p>“I’m not promising that any eye will remain safe,” John grunted and climbed the balcony. Arthur sighed when he was free and along with Percy kept an eye on John while he lifted himself and placed one foot on the edge of the balcony and then the other, the spurs clunking loudly, too loud. The rest was easy after that, he tossed his leg over the railing and in two seconds he was standing on the balcony, grinning down at the twins, even though they couldn’t see it.</p><p>Arthur threw him the lasso he tied around the railing and tossed the rope back to the brothers. Percy climbed first, the muscles of his legs and arms working with impressive strength to get him higher. He lifted himself with hands and held the rope for dear life with his thighs, moving inch by inch. John could watch it all night, imagining those muscles pressing him into the bed but when Percy was within his reach, instead of letting him do it all alone and having a few more seconds of this wonderful sight, he reached his hand to the twin.</p><p>Percy grabbed it and John helped him get on the balcony. They both later helped Arthur and took the rope with them. After that, opening the door to the balcony was the easiest part, Percy picked the lock and they entered the mansion, right into one of the bedrooms. John would whistle impressed if he could, the bedroom was big and full of expensive things.</p><p>“It was a good idea to start from here,” Percy noted, already opening a little box standing on the dresser. He grabbed what was inside and pulled out a hand full of necklaces and rings. “They always keep the best things in their bedrooms.”</p><p>“Let’s stay together and keep listening for guards,” Arthur told them, quietly going through the closet standing in the corner. “You hear something, you tell immediately. We can’t take any risk.”</p><p>“Yes, boss,” Percy said in a mocking tone.</p><p>John smiled under his bandana and dived under the bed to look for hidden places under the floorboards. He wasn’t lucky this time.</p><p>They searched one room after another, done with each within minutes thanks to working together. Usually one person would keep a guard while the other would split up to look into more places. But that option was good when the gang was sure no one was around to catch them, in a situation like this, inside such a big house, it was safer to stick together so no one could take them out one by one without alarming the rest. Like this, they were keeping each other’s back all the time, not even intentionally.</p><p>There was a lot of jewelry and cash on the second floor, one of the bags John and the twins brought to collect loot into was already full of rings, watches, bills and everything that was valuable and worth selling to the fence. Carrying it was a struggle so they just dumped it outside, under the balcony they climbed onto.</p><p>“What if a guard sees this?” John asked when they returned inside.</p><p>“Let’s hope he won’t,” Arthur answered. “Downstairs, be careful you two, even the quietest noise could be heard outside, we need to be ready to take the guard out.”</p><p>“We’re not armatures, you don’t have to tell us this,” John told him, offended.</p><p>“Just making sure.” John was sure Arthur smirked at him.</p><p>The stairs creaked when they were going down and what was even worse, stairs were facing the main door. The glass in them was foggy, hard to see through but if the guard would look through it, he’d see them instantly and decide to check what was moving inside. They could only hope the darkness was hiding them well.</p><p>It was hard to see, they had to walk carefully to not bump into furniture or each other. They couldn’t even use matches to shade some light, in darkness like that, even a single match would burn bright like the sun. So when going through other drawers, cabinets and closets, they had to depend on their sense of touch to estimate the value of found objects.</p><p>They searched everywhere, even in the kitchen and pantry. Percy took a jess of sausage from there and was chewing on it while taking every painting of the wall in search of hidden safes.</p><p>“Bullseye,” John heard him whispering when they were snooping through the front room, being wary of every little sound they made. John was even afraid to breathe too loud. “Can you open it, brother?”</p><p>Arthur clicked with his tongue at John so he could take care of the little table he was going to search himself when Percy interrupted him. John checked every drawer, listening to brothers whispering.</p><p>“Yeah, I can open it. Good job.”</p><p>“Hopefully it won’t take the whole night.”</p><p>“I praise you and you insult me in return?”</p><p>“I’m an asshole.”</p><p>John listened to this with a smile, bickering between the twins was always fun to witness. Someone who didn’t know them would never think they actually loved each other very much.</p><p>There was nothing interesting in the small table so John left it. He wanted to check the bookshelf but Percy was already there, pulling out every single book so John had to pick another place to search.</p><p>The fireplace was cool, he had no problem with putting his hand inside. John moved aside the burned wood but there was no hidden place there. He checked the chimney next and after palming the stones on every side, his hand finally touched a cool metal. He smiled and grabbed the handle, opening the small door and reaching inside. He could feel money under his fingertips but there was something else there too, irregular and cold, like a rock. He grabbed it and pulled out, bringing it close to his eyes to see what it was. He gasped when he saw a yellow glow.</p><p>“I found a gold nugget,” he told the twins, spinning towards them. Both men turned their heads at him.</p><p>“Really?” Arthur asked, his hands deep in the safe from which he was pulling cash. “They hid it there, not in the safe?”</p><p>John shrugged.</p><p>“Everyone will search for the safe, not everyone will search the fireplace,” Percy explained. “Good job, John.”</p><p>“Yeah, great find, kid.”</p><p>John beamed under their praises and blushed, he wished he could see the proud look on their faces too but he was happy nonetheless. He never found a gold nugget before, he never had one in his hand either. He held it in his hand a little longer before putting it in his pants pocket and grabbing the money too.</p><p>“There is some cash as well,” he informed the twins. This he put in a bag placed in the middle of the front room so all three of them could have it close. A little dangerous in case of being caught, grabbing the bag would be problematic then but everything was going well so far.</p><p>A cracking sound of an opening door sounded almost ominous.</p><p>He praised the night too quickly.</p><p>All three of them tensed, money in hands and staring into the direction of a sound. They heard footsteps next, careful, slow, unsure even.</p><p>“Back door,” John whispered, reaching towards his gun, not yet knowing if he’d use a knife or a revolver, fight or run. Arthur was undecided either, only Percy knew what he wanted to do and already drew his revolver, not even caring for a knife.</p><p>“Don’t do anything stupid,” Arthur told his brother and threw the cash he was holding at John. John barely caught it with one hand that was occupied by the money too but he managed and dropped everything in the bag near which he was standing.</p><p>Arthur walked alongside the wall and peeked around the corner. He outstretched his arm to stop John and Percy from coming closer and showed one finger to them. He watched for a few more seconds before turning to them.</p><p>“Just one, he has a gun,” he informed them. “He knows someone is here.”</p><p>“I told you they would see the bag,” John hissed at him. Percy shushed him and looked at his brother.</p><p>“You think it’s the one from the front?” he asked, eyeing the front door carefully.</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “Doubt it.” The older twin walked to the corner again and checked if it was safe to go. He waved his hand, telling them to go and Percy shoved John, forcing him to go first. Thankfully he didn’t trip and swiftly crossed the corridor, entering the kitchen. He saw the guard searching an office by the back door when he was moving.</p><p>When he was safe, he turned to the brothers, Percy had a bag with all they found tied securely and carried it over his shoulder when Arthur gave him the sign to go and the younger twin joined John in the kitchen. Arthur made sure it was safe for him to go too and they were all together again.</p><p>“What now?” Percy asked. He didn’t stop holding his gun.</p><p>“Door to the pantry opens right next to the stairs,” Arthur said quietly while also listening to the steps on the other side of the house. The guard moved to the study and cursed at something. “We need to get out the same way we went in.”</p><p>“That's a terrible idea,” John noticed. The stairs would give them away in a second.  </p><p>“You got a better one?”</p><p>John was just about to suggest escaping through the front door and killing the unaware guard there when that exact door opened and they could hear the guard coming inside. Arthur kept watching John, waiting for his solution. John sighed and shook his head. He had nothing.</p><p>They hid further into the kitchen, standing near the entrance to the pantry. Two guards met in the middle of the hallway, right next to the stairs.</p><p>“You saw someone?” one of the men asked.</p><p>“Waited by the bag for someone to come, nothing. No one was in the windows either.”</p><p>“The bag is still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, I left it.”</p><p>At least they could still get their loot.</p><p>“Let’s just kill them and be on our way,” Percy whispered to both Arthur and John. “There are only two of them.”</p><p>“That’s not necessary.”</p><p>“But it’d be easier. Why risk it?”</p><p>Brothers looked at each other, John was making sure the guards weren’t going to enter the kitchen at any moment.</p><p>Arthur didn’t allow Percy to kill the guards.</p><p>“Not yet,” he said and told them both to go into the pantry when it was clear that the guards were going to search the front room and possibly the kitchen too. “Let’s take a risk and try the back door.”</p><p>Percy volunteered to go and sneaked through the hallway while both guards were in the front room, talking about the mess that was left there. John and Arthur watched Percy getting close to the door and gently pushing it. It didn’t budge. Percy looked back at them and waved his gun, pointing at the lock with the barrel of the revolver. Arthur ordered him to come back. It was wise, being chased was never a good situation, it could lead people to their camp, they had to avoid that if they could. The guards knew they were there but they could still escape unnoticed.</p><p>Of course Percy wasn’t happy with that, he liked to fight and shoot.</p><p>“I could’ve picked the lock too,” Percy hissed at his twin when he came back.</p><p>“No time, up the stairs.”</p><p>Arthur told them to hurry because the guards were already leaving the front room, their voices louder with every step. That was a bad idea to check the door, they would’ve already been on the balcony, instead, Arthur and John were still only halfway up the creaking stairs when both guards left the front room and caught a movement in the shadows with the corner of their eyes.</p><p>“There they are!” one of the gourds shouted and then shot.</p><p>“Shit!” John yelled and covered his head when a bullet hit the railing next to it. He got hit by a few splinters but it wasn’t anything big.</p><p>“Go, run!” Arthur shouted at him and shot back.</p><p>John hurried up the stairs and got to the top. He wanted to go to the balcony immediately but noticed Percy standing by one of the doors. John was sure he was just waiting for him and Arthur to make sure they’re okay but then he opened the door and pushed John inside when he got close.</p><p>“Wha…”</p><p>“They’ll shoot us like ducks if we climb down the balcony now, you moron!” Percy said to him with a raised voice to be heard over the shots. Arthur and the guards were still exchanging fire.</p><p>The place he was pushed into was a small closet filled with brooms and other things used for cleaning. They only looked inside it briefly, noticing right away there was nothing there so they just skipped it. John noticed that the bag with their loot was already inside. He kicked it further under the back wall and looked at Percy who was staring at the top of the stairs. When his tense shoulders relaxed a little, John knew Arthur was safe. Soon enough, the older twin appeared by the door.</p><p>“I hope they won’t look here,” he said to Percy and entered the closet. John made him some space and Arthur scooted closer to the side wall.</p><p>“You’ve got one of them?” Percy asked, climbing in after his twin, pushing John right into Arthur and closing the door behind them. They could already hear hurried steps on the stair.</p><p>“Shot one in the shoulder,” Arthur whispered and held his quickened breath when two guards ran past their hiding place. John could feel the warm puffs of air on his forehead despite Arthur’s bandana covering his mouth. Percy was breathing onto the back of his head, his body plastered tightly to John’s back, leaving John no choice but to rest against Arthur’s chest. Only his hands placed on it prevented John from crashing face first into this muscled torso.</p><p>John's breath quickened while the twins’ were slowing down with each second. This was not how he imagined being squeezed between both men, certainly not in a situation like that. He should be terrified, think about getting out of here alive but the only thing he could focus on was Percy’s pelvis pressing into his ass, his hand gripping his arm, Arthur’s chest rising under John’s palms with each breath and their crotch aligned, one of which started tingling with arousal.</p><p>No, no, not now, John begged his own body. He couldn’t get hard now!</p><p>He tried to squirm away but there was no escape from two bodies he dreamed so much about during the last months, and that were now holding him in place. He couldn’t move to the right, there was a wall and brooms there, on the left there was the door, and in front and behind were two men that could make him come just by being in his dreams.</p><p>John’s body grew hot, he could feel sweat on the back of his neck. The shiver went down his spine when Percy moved his hand up his shoulder and clasped it around John’s mouth.</p><p>“Stop panting so much, what’s wrong with you?” the younger twin hissed right into his ear.</p><p>John became still, or tried to, because he was shaking without any control over his body. He was scared, because he was growing hard and Arthur could notice it at any moment. John doubted the older man would kill him right there for that but after? It was very possible.</p><p>He tried to control himself, think of something that would cause his arousal to go, but whenever he was succeeding, one of the brothers was moving, uncomfortable in such tight space just like him but because of a different reason.</p><p>Percy’s palm was still covering John’s mouth, almost pushing the bandana past his lips. John was tasting the damp material and feeling the warmth of Percy’s hand. He had no idea what was happening outside, if they were safe, all he could hear was the rush of his own blood in his ears, his pounding heart and twins’ breathing, which in the moment like that they seemed louder than the loudest explosion.</p><p>John felt Arthur’s heartbeat too, it was quick, almost as quick as his own. When he leaned backward, into Percy’s chest, he felt his heart as well, also fast. The hearts of the three of them were racing in their chests but because of different causes. John hoped that the twins would assume it was only one reason, both for his panting and a hard-on that Arthur must have felt by now. If he did, he was very calm about this, didn’t even tense more than he already was because of the situation. Or didn’t say anything to John, didn’t even try to shift away in embarrassment or disgust.</p><p>Maybe he took it for a buckle of John’s belt. Here’s hoping. </p><p>John knew Arthur was watching him. He couldn’t see his eyes, he stared into the older man’s throat, watching his Adam’s apple jump with each swallow but felt that piercing gaze on himself and shivered even more because of it. If only the circumstances were different, if he could feel this gaze in a different situation, not cramped in a closet, looked for by two guards who tried to kill them. Somehow, it made all of it even more exciting.</p><p>There was some commotion outside. Percy tensed behind him, gripping his gun tighter and pushing John’s head towards his sternum, his fingers clenching on the younger man’s face, telling him to not make a sound. John trembled uncontrollably in his grip, barely keeping himself still while he was so tempted to rub against the twin’s pelvis. His hot breath jolted John’s long hair and hit his ear. John gasped, thankfully silenced by the hand on his mouth. He felt like he was drowning when two guards were walking by their hiding spot.</p><p>They walked painfully slowly, almost tormenting John but finally they opened some door to another room and walked inside.</p><p>“Move,” Arthur ordered, his voice tense and rough, as if his throat was completely dry.</p><p>Percy opened the door as fast as he could without making any noise and left the tight space. John tried to move as well till he still wasn’t discovered but Arthur kept him still against himself. Only when Percy gave them a sign it was clear, Arthur hurried him out of the closet.</p><p>John stumbled outside, feeling like he could finally breathe, which wasn’t much considering that his body felt like it was on fire and he was obviously hard in his pants. Thank god it was still dark and Arthur couldn’t see that what he felt wasn’t a belt buckle, John’s secret was still safe, for now. Now he only had to make sure that the twins wouldn’t see it during their escape and if they’d, he prayed they’d take it for a simple excitement caused by the stressful situation, not being aroused by being trapped between his friends.</p><p>Silent like a cat, they sneaked towards the balcony and hurriedly climbed to the other side of the railing. John carefully crouched and dangled from the balcony before he dropped himself to the ground. Arthur then tossed him the loot, almost knocking his front teeth because of how unexpected that was. Percy stayed at the top and watched till Arthur was safe on the ground, only then he finally holstered his gun and jumped down as well. He grabbed the other bag and they ran away, still trying to be quiet. They didn’t want to be chased, even for a short period.  </p><p>No one shot at them so they weren’t noticed and safely crossed the fence. They whistled at their horses and the three mounts met them in the middle. John tossed the bag with the loot in front of the saddle and climbed in, following the twins who wanted to get as far away from the homestead as possible.</p><p>“Let’s stay as far from camp as possible,” Arthur ordered, leading the way. “We cross the river to mislead the potential chase.”</p><p>They rode for about half an hour before Arthur declared it was safe and they could set up a camp for the night. John couldn’t help the shiver he felt when it reminded him of his dream from yesterday. The arousal he managed to get under control when they were running away sparked up again inside of him and made him shift in the saddle.</p><p>Arthur decided the forest was the perfect place for the camp, even with smoke it’d be hard to find them but they had to get really deep into the woods first. Their horses walked slowly, seeing better than them. It was so dark they almost missed the ruined cabin on their left. John thought for a moment they could sleep here but then he noticed the collapsed roof. They wouldn’t be able to set the fire there either.</p><p>They stopped not far from it, only a couple of feet. There weren't many trees in the area, a perfect spot for setting up the camp. John jumped awkwardly from his saddle and helped the twins. Arthur prepared the place for the fire, Percy gathered some wood for it and John took their bedrolls from the horses. Soon enough the fire was lit and they were sitting around it, going through their loot.</p><p>“Must be around five hundred dollars,” Percy estimated while counting the bills. “Plus other things we got.”</p><p>Arthur took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke, watching it going higher until it disappeared.</p><p>“Apart from alarming the guards, it was a good robbery,” he said pleased and offered the cigarette to John. He refused, still feeling awkward after that situation in the storage room, he couldn’t even look the twins in the eyes.</p><p>It was so close and his secret could’ve been out in the worst possible scenario. Thankfully, Arthur either didn’t notice John being hard or took it for something else and neither twin was commenting about his strange behavior in the closet. They probably thought he was scared of being caught. Better be taken for a coward than for a pervert lusting over his best friends.</p><p>This wasn’t how he imagined this robbery, it was stressful and could’ve ended very badly, not only because of the guards, but somehow everything went okay and now they were safe. Tomorrow they’d return to the camp and the twins would still be oblivious about his feelings towards them.</p><p>That is, if they wouldn’t notice he was hard. Again. It went away during riding but the similarities to his dream awoke the lust in him again. He couldn’t stop thinking how easy it’d be for Percy to grab him and press him into the ground, the younger twin was sitting just three feet away from John, who desperately wanted to shift closer, feel the warmth of his body again, his hand covering his mouth but this time to silence his shouts of pleasure.</p><p>He was thinking of laying on Arthur’s hard chest, scratching it in ecstasy while Percy would be pressing him into it when fucking John.</p><p>Those streams of thoughts were unstoppable right now, John was sure he was blushing furiously but by keeping his head low, he was hiding it from the twins. Percy wasn’t paying him any attention but Arthur was watching, moving his gaze somewhere else only for a few short seconds. John was hardly handling those eyes looking at him so intensely, like they knew something.</p><p>But they couldn’t. He was hiding his erection discreetly, he tried not to breathe too quickly. Arthur was just probably worried about him being so quiet. Usually he was full of energy after a successful job. And he was, just not in the usual way and rather than with drinking, he’d gladly release that excitement in some other way.</p><p>“You okay there, Johnny boy?”</p><p>Thank god, it was a worry. Because of that relief, John was surprisingly calm when he looked at Arthur. He even smiled at him. Percy was watching him too now.  </p><p>“Yeah,” he breathed and smiled at the other twin as well. “Just a little tense, that all. It was dangerous.”</p><p>Percy snorted. “What about this job isn’t?” he asked, putting their loot away but still close to them in case someone would be stupid enough to try to steal it while wandering in the forest. “I wasn’t expecting you to be scared so much.”</p><p>“Me too,” John admitted, getting a little nervous again but that was expected. He wasn’t someone who was getting scared easily, the twins knew that, that’s why they even noticed his unusual reaction to a stressful situation. “But we were cramped in the tight space, it would’ve been hard to protect ourselves when the guards would’ve had us offered on a silver plate.”</p><p>He chuckled nervously to hide his embarrassment when his brain showed him images from that closet again. He was terrified then, but he’d be lying if he told he didn’t like it. It was amazing being trapped like that between Arthur and Percy, better than in any of his dreams. It worried him that now when he had a taste, dealing with the disappointing reality would be even harder, but if he had a chance to go back in time and change that, he’d still gladly jump into that closet and get himself squeezed between those two handsome men.</p><p>“I think those guards would’ve been too stunned by three idiots hiding in such a place to shoot us on the spot,” Arthur chuckled. Percy smiled at his brother and John couldn’t help but smile too. “Nice hiding spot, brother.”</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” Percy asked smugly. “They didn’t even think to check it and they were walking next to it twice.”</p><p>“They didn’t think someone would be that dumb to hide there.”</p><p>“If it’s dumb but it works, therefore it’s not dumb.”</p><p>“I guess,” Arthur agreed with him and tossed the butt of a cigarette into the fire. “That's a pretty smart thing to say for you, where did you read it? I won’t believe you came out with this yourself.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Percy snapped at him but with enough amusement in his voice it couldn’t be mistaken for a real aggression.</p><p>“Well, a job well done either way, Dutch will be happy.” Arthur stretched, raising his arms high enough his shirt rolled up a little, shoving some of his belly to John who squirmed. “Let’s go to sleep, we’ll get back to the camp in the morning.”</p><p>“You need someone to hold your hand while you sleep, John?” Percy asked teasingly. “You won’t have nightmares after today?”</p><p>“This is why no one likes you.” John carefully laid down on his bedroll, turning his back to the twins.</p><p>“That’s not true, Arthur likes me.”</p><p>“I have no other choice, we shared a womb.”</p><p>“And you like me,” Percy said to John again, something weird in his voice that made John shiver. Something like awareness.</p><p>John dismissed it. It was probably nothing.</p><p>Both brothers joined him and laid down as well. It went quiet, as quiet as it could be in the forest, surrounded by many animals. Even their own horses were making noises as well as the fire that was crackling behind John. Barely, but he could hear the twins breathing as well, or when one of them moved slightly.</p><p>He was so painfully aware of them he couldn’t handle it. They were so close, closer than in the camp when he was separated from them by a bigger distance and tents. Now they were both lying just three feet away from him.</p><p>John thought that sleep would help with his arousal, that his body would prioritize the need to rest over the need of touching himself. But it didn’t, not when the twins were right there and the memory of being trapped between them was still fresh on his mind.</p><p>It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t stopping him from falling asleep. But to do that he needed to relax and he just couldn’t. He tried to think of something else, something disgusting or about something calming, it didn’t matter, he just wanted to stop thinking of those perfect bodies he felt against himself less than an hour ago and how it would be to feel them again. Percy hugging from behind, wrapping an arm around him and playing with his nipples while Arthur would be in front of John, kissing him breathless and stroking his hard dick.</p><p>John bit his lower lip to not whimper at the thought of that.</p><p>He was never as aroused in his life as by these two, it was ridiculous, his whole body was burning, his hands itched to touch his hard dick and it was only getting worse, riled up by his thoughts. He even thought of giving himself some relief, since there was no way of stopping his imagination and he couldn’t just lay awake the whole night and hope it’d all pass till morning so the twins wouldn’t see it. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from moaning and even if he wouldn’t moan any name, Percy and Arthur would never let him live with the embarrassment of catching him touching himself.</p><p>John looked over his shoulder, both brothers were turned towards him but their eyes were closed and they looked asleep. John could escape for a few minutes and then return like nothing had happened.</p><p>Still watching the twins, he got up quietly. It was scary how they opened their eyes at the same time, blinking sleepily. Twins really were supernatural.</p><p>“I’m going to take a piss,” he informed them and after a nod from both of them, he escaped towards the old cabin. It was far enough that Arthur and Percy wouldn’t hear him and not too far away to choose for simple pissing.</p><p>John walked inside carefully, hoping that nothing would fall on his head. The wood cracked under his boots, he cringed when he heard that, it seemed too loud, maybe it was a bad idea to go inside. He retreated and walked around the cabin, hiding behind it. Now he was not only far but had a cover, he’d even have time to get himself together in case one of the twins would look for him. He had no idea why would they, they were probably back asleep already.</p><p>Just to be sure, he checked if he was being followed, when he only saw fire in the distance, he hid again and opened his pants, pulling out his hard cock out. He moaned when he touched it, god he needed that so much.</p><p>As much as it pained him to do so, even for a second, he let go of his member and spit onto his hand to ease the friction. Rubbing a cock dry was never pleasant.</p><p>It was much better when he touched himself next, not caring about any foreplay, he had no time for that. He started stroking himself in a quick pace, just wanting to finally come and have so peace in his head after yesterday and tonight.</p><p>He was already close, he knew he wouldn’t need much to come, the pleasure was already building in his abdomen, ready to spread over the rest of his body. John moaned and placed a hand on the wall to support himself when his knees became weak after he played with the head of his cock.</p><p>Despite the safe distance, he still tried to be quiet and held most of his moans inside but some of them escaped from his throat anyway. He was trembling, barely standing on his feet. He moved and leaned with his back against the cabin, speeding up his strokes and using the other hand to slip it inside his pants and fumble his balls.</p><p>He fought with himself to not imagine any of the twins, he kept his eyes open to just look into the darkness above him, but he lost that battle. When his eyes closed finally, the images attacked his senses. The wall behind him started to feel like Percy’s chest, the older man fucking into him in earnest and nipping at his necks, leaving marks on the pale skin, talking possessively how John was theirs. John could only pant and moan in response to those words.</p><p>His hands turned in his imagination into Arthur’s mouth who was kneeling in front of him, sucking him, his big callused hand fondling John’s balls. He wasn’t even choking when Percy’s thrusts were causing him to take more of John’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>John hips bucked and he threw his head backward, hitting the wall behind him. He didn’t even feel pain, just the insane pleasure that was talking hold of his body inch by inch. The toes in his boots curled from it and he bit harder on his lip, trying to stop next moan.</p><p>“Shit, Arthur,” he panted, or moaned, or both.</p><p>“It’s Percy.”</p><p>“Fuck!” John jumped and turned, panicked, hiding himself from the younger twin and desperately trying to put his member back into his pants, which wasn’t easy, he was still hard despite fear he was feeling. His heart was up his throat, his stomach clenched painfully and tears gathered in his eyes. Shit! “What are you doing here?!”</p><p>Warily, he looked back at Percy, who casually leaned with his shoulder against the wall of the cabin, watching John with interest. John turned his head away again, scary of what that look meant.</p><p>“I came to see what’s taking you so long.” John tensed when Percy took a step towards him and then another. It was all it took for him to stand directly behind John who refused to turn and look the twin into eyes. He was trembling again, but this time out of fear. “So… Arthur huh?”</p><p>Percy didn’t know about himself but that was only a temporary relief, lasted less than a second, because part of the secret was in the open. John turned terrified to the younger twin, only now realizing how close he was standing. He backed away two steps, looking at Percy with scared eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell him. Percy, please, don’t tell him that,” he begged. Arthur couldn’t know, it was already bad, he wouldn’t handle disgust or anger in Arthur’s eyes. “He’ll kill me if he knows!”</p><p>Percy kept watching him, seemingly no emotion on his face but John could swear something flashed in his eyes, only it was gone in a second, before John could see what that was. But he didn’t look angry, or disgusted, so that was a good thing, John could still survive this and even live with the gang. Percy now knew his secret and John was sure the twin would use it against him, even if just for jokes, but John could handle that and the awkwardness. What he wouldn’t be able to handle was leaving the gang and not seeing the twins ever again.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s going to kill you,” Percy said finally, his voice flat, somewhat sad.</p><p>John hoped that too but he couldn’t be sure. <em> But Percy can </em> , his consciousness told him. <em> They’re twins, they’re practically in each other’s head. If Percy isn’t angry, Arthur won’t be either </em>. But that didn’t meant that John wanted them both to know, even if nothing bad but jokes would come out of it. God, why did he come here? Why couldn’t he just fall asleep?</p><p>John waited for Percy to say something more, assure him once again that Arthur wouldn’t hate him, that this changed nothing in their relationship, that they could still be friends. Instead, Percy watched him from heads to toes, making John uncomfortable when he stared at his crotch a little longer. John saw something then in his eyes then, something like a hunger.</p><p>John held his breath. Could it be possible? That at least one twin… No. He must’ve imagined that. There was no way that he was lucky like that.</p><p>“Let me go get him and ask.”</p><p>John blinked at him, Percy was already back to being himself, smirking and acting confident.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stay here,” the older man ordered and started walking away. “No touching.”</p><p>No touching? What… What does that mean?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything in John was screaming at him to run. Run, whistle for his horse from afar and get the hell out of this forest, this county, this state, be as far away from the Morgan twins as possible. And yet he was standing there, unmoving, barely even being able to breathe because of the shock and panic.</p><p>Percy knew. He knew and just went to tell Arthur about this. Move your legs, you fool! What are you waiting for?!</p><p>Why did he have to be so stupid? Pleasuring himself right next to the people he lusted over, people who were on high alert after a robbery, people who worried about him, so of course one of them checked on him!</p><p>Arthur was right, he wasn’t smart at all.</p><p>The only good thing about this, a tiny silver lining, was that Percy would never share his secret with anyone. Anyone who wasn’t Arthur that is, twins apparently couldn’t lie to each other. But Dutch? Hosea? Javier? No one else but the twins would know. Percy wasn’t angry, and if he was right about his brother, Arthur wouldn’t be either, his secret was safe with them. It wasn't an ideal situation, the next couple of weeks, maybe even months, will be awkward and hard for all three of them, but it was better than being hated, chased off or beat to death for being an invert. They could get used to that.</p><p>He should still run, his instinct was trying to force him to do that. </p><p>But what would running away bring? He didn’t want to run, leave his family. It wouldn’t fix the situation, it’d only postpone it because he’d be back eventually if he decided to run. He might as well deal with this now, explain everything to both brothers, tell them how sorry he was and that it doesn’t have to change anything. He was blushing just thinking about saying all this, admitting his feelings, but it’s what he needed to do.</p><p>And he couldn’t help but feel a spark of hope inside himself. He swore he saw interest in Percy’s eyes, maybe he could at least have one twin, with blessing from Arthur. It was better than nothing. If he wasn’t mistaken. Maybe his imagination was still running wild and what he saw wasn’t real.  </p><p>But still, he was hoping. Hoping that Percy was feeling something towards him, that Arthur was feeling that too and that’s why Percy went to get him. That’s why he said his brother wouldn’t be angry, because he knew about Arthur’s feelings.</p><p>For the next few minutes, John was a walking pile of nervousness and fear. What was surprising was that he was still hard, he was sure the shock would put a stop to all of this but it only made his arousal stronger. He was really strange if something like that was arousing him. He wanted to touch himself again but he wasn’t that stupid to do it again, not when Arthur was coming and anything could happen. Besides, Percy told him not to and John felt the need to obey the older man.</p><p>He finally heard steps, so loud he should’ve heard them the first time when Percy sneaked on him. It wasn’t one twin this time and John could hear them talking. He made himself ready for whatever was about to happen and waited.</p><p>“I swear to god, brother, if this is one of your stupid jokes, I will shoot you.”</p><p>Joke? Why would Arthur think of something like that as a joke unless…</p><p>No. John wasn’t going to get his hopes up. They were already too high.</p><p>“You say that all the time and you never did,” Percy answered him. “You’re not scary.”</p><p>“Don’t test me, Percy.”</p><p>“Shut up, I’m not lying, you’ll see.”</p><p>“You better not.”</p><p>Percy walked out first, grinning from ear to ear. Arthur followed and his eyes immediately locked onto John, standing awkwardly in the same spot where Percy left him.</p><p>John waved shyly at Arthur who was staring at him with shock on his face. He really thought Percy was lying. “Hi, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur was still watching, John wanted to hide from this gaze but he made himself stand still while the older man’s eyes were traveling up and down his body, trying to notice everything despite the shadow the cabin was casting over John.</p><p>“Hi, John,” he said back, still in awe, not believing his own eyes. “Well I be damned. You didn’t lie.”</p><p>“Told you.”</p><p>Arthur took a step closer, the surprise slowly leaving his face, replaced with a pleased smirk that John didn’t like. The air turned cold around him.</p><p>“And he looks a little excited.” Arthur pointed at John’s crotch who tried to cover it with hands, even if it was pointless. Why was Arthur joking? He thought… “What were you doing, boy?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” John mumbled embarrassed and continued hiding, backing away from Arthur coming at him.</p><p>“He would’ve been even more excited if I didn’t tell him to not touch himself,” Percy told his brother, once again leaning against the wall of the cabin. He looked at John and winked, making John’s stomach clench, and not in a pleasant way. </p><p>“Looks kind of crowdy down there,” Arthur spoke again in a joking tone. John was going to be sick. This wasn’t supposed to look like this, why were they joking about it? Was this Percy’s plan all along? To humiliate him in front of Arthur? Why? He thought… He really thought it was going to be different. He should’ve expected this. “You got a gun in your breeches, John?”</p><p>John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He wasn’t going to let them treat him like this.</p><p>“Shut up,” he snapped at Arthur, surprising him. John was not afraid to look him into his eyes anymore. “You had your fun, I’m gonna go now.”</p><p>He passed by stunned Arthur and was going to pass Percy too when the younger twin grabbed his arm and stopped him.</p><p>“Hold up a second,” he growled dangerously, a tone used usually when he was going to kill people. John shivered and looked into his eyes burning with fury. Why was he angry? “I didn’t drag Arthur here so you could run off and break his heart like that bitch.” Break his heart? What? Could he really… John wanted to turn and look at Arthur again but he couldn’t stop looking into Percy’s eyes. “I heard you loud and clear, you want him, you have him now and I’ll wait for you two in the camp. Don’t you want to have fun with him?”</p><p>Everything clicked in John’s head then.</p><p>Percy was being protective. This wasn’t fun to them. They joked, but that’s just how they were, John should know about this better than anyone. And yet he misunderstood them. Not that they weren’t helping with their teasing. It was important to John and he thought it would be important for the brothers too. Maybe their feelings, Arthur’s feeling, weren’t that strong.</p><p>But Percy was talking about a broken heart. You don’t use that phrase in terms of lust, only love. Mary once broke Arthur’s heart. Percy wanted to go after her and kill her for that. Now he was ready to do the same with John. If John was going to break Arthur’s heart.</p><p>John turned his gaze back to Arthur. He looked unsure, scared, defeated. He was thinking John was rejecting him. Like Mary did. Arthur loved him.</p><p>
  <em> Arthur loved him. </em>
</p><p>John could see it in the man’s eyes, he looked at John like he was the biggest treasure to him. It wasn’t a platonic love. Arthur loved him back. He followed Percy who told him his feeling was reciprocated or that at least John desired him. And John almost broke his heart, and now Percy was making sure he wasn’t mistaken after all.</p><p>John looked at the other twin again. Percy was still angry, he wasn’t going to let John get away with it, hurting his beloved brother. But deep under that anger, John saw what he noticed earlier and this time he knew he wasn’t mistaken about this.</p><p>There was hunger in his eyes. Hunger for John. And even deeper, hidden behind hunger, was the same emotion he just saw in Arthur’s eyes. The same one that briefly flashed through Percy’s.</p><p>Love.</p><p>John felt dizzy suddenly. They were both in love with him. And Percy was willing to give his brother what he wanted, even if Percy wanted that too and couldn’t have it.</p><p>John fell even more in love with them in that moment.</p><p>His throat was completely dry when he answered, looking first at Percy and then at Arthur. “What if I want to have fun with both of you?”</p><p>They both looked at him equally surprised, they couldn’t believe their luck just like John couldn’t believe in his. He never thought he would have even one twin as his lover, not to mention two but he could. Just like they both could have him, none of them had to end miserable.</p><p>John was looking at Percy again when he felt Arthur stopping right behind him. His breath got stuck in his throat when Arthur placed his palms on his hips gently and moved them up, slipping them under his shirt. Percy let go of his arm and took John’s face in his hands. John felt like he was going to suffocate at any moment when he felt the soft touch of lips on his neck and then a warm breath on his ear.</p><p>“Then you won’t break either Morgan’s heart,” Arthur whispered, right into his ear and John shivered before his mouth was captured by Percy’s lips.</p><p>Arthur kept him in standing position, because John would’ve fallen from too much emotion swirling in his head if he didn’t. The twins loved him, they wanted him as much as he wanted them. He was sure it was just another dream, but no dream ever felt that good. Percy’s lips against his were real and tasted so sweet. They never tasted of anything in his dreams. And Arthur’s hands, stroking his ribs up and down, never felt so warm against John’s skin.</p><p>It was real and it was making him dizzy. He moaned softly into Percy’s lips when the kiss became more urgent. John opened his lips for him and Percy slipped a tongue inside his mouth, touching his own, encouraging to play. John did that, pushed at the other tongue, rubbed against it and panted into Percy’s open mouth.</p><p>Arthur kept kissing his neck, he licked it, nipped the skin with his teeth, making John tremble in his hold, the only steady part of his body right now was his head, held gently by Percy who was determined to leave him breathless. He was doing a great job.</p><p>Arthur’s hands moved to John’s chest. He moaned loudly when both his nipples were gripped and squeezed. His body writhed between the twins, a strong shiver shook it to the core and made his knees give up again. Both men didn’t let him fall.</p><p>With shaking hands, John grasped one side of Percy’s face, trying to bring him closer even though their faces were practically smashed together already. He put his second hand under his shirt and took Arthur’s palm in his. Arthur gripped tight like he didn’t want to let go.</p><p>John felt dizzy again, most likely from the lack of breath but he didn’t want to stop, not after he waited so long. He leaned against Arthur when he couldn’t stand straight anymore and the older man wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him steady.</p><p>When Percy ended the kiss, John took a deep breath, filling his burning lungs with much needed air. He was breathing through his nose all this time but that wasn’t enough, not when everything the twins were doing to him was causing him to gasp and lose his breath.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at Percy in front of him, still cradling his face like something precious. The twin was smiling at him softly and John’s racing heart stopped for a second because of that smile, that loving glint in his eyes.</p><p>It felt like a dream again, he almost asked if that was it but it couldn’t be. Percy’s hands were real, him stroking John’s cheeks was real. Arthur’s touch was real, just like the weight of his head when he put his chin on John’s shoulder and hummed happily into his ear.</p><p>“Let’s get this back to our camp, yeah?” Percy asked. John wanted to protest when the younger twin let go of his face but it was worth it, because he grabbed John’s hand in his and squeezed. John squeezed back and let himself be tugged towards the camp.</p><p>He turned to Arthur, making sure the other brother was following as well but Arthur never let go of him. With his arm still wrapped around John’s waist, he walked by his side, with Percy on the other till they reached their little camp.</p><p>John was a little nervous, but in a good way. He was excited, just didn’t know what to expect or if he should say something. He imagined or dreamed about this so many times and when it finally happened, he had no idea what to do. Everything he ever wanted was happening to him and he was completely clueless.</p><p>But the twins knew what to do. They left him by the fire and quickly shoved the bedrolls to the side, leaving space for the blanket Arthur took from his saddle. It almost looked like they had it planned but it was impossible. Maybe they were hoping just like him all this time.</p><p>He joined them on the blanket when they settled on it. They didn’t even have to tell him where to sit, he chose a place between them himself. He wasn’t even sitting completely when they started touching him, as if they couldn’t believe he was real. The feeling was mutual, it was still so unreal to him, so unbelievable but it was true. The twins were here and he was here and they wanted each other. John wouldn’t have to dream anymore, he got what he craved this last couple of months and it was so overwhelming he didn’t know what to begin, what to taste first.</p><p>Arthur helped him choose and just like Percy before him, he cooped John’s face with one hand and brought him to a tender kiss. John sighed into Arthur’s lips and wrapped his hands around his neck, sinking his fingers into soft hair, just like he always wanted. Arthur purred happily and deepened the kiss.</p><p>John was aware of Percy behind him, the younger twin wasn’t just going to wait, the twins always worked in tandem and it was no different now. John felt the younger twin’s hand on his hip, the other unbuttoning his shirt and revealing more of his shoulder he started to kiss.</p><p>It was like heaven for John, being taken care of from both sides and by such skillful lovers too. John only knew sex with whores, those girls knew what they were doing but none of them was as good as Arthur and Percy to him. He was probably biased but he didn’t care, why was he even thinking of something like that when his dreams were becoming a reality? Even the best sex of his life would pale to compare to just kissing and being touched by the Morgan twins. Because they not only were good at this, they were connected with John by something more than just lust.</p><p>John could feel their love within every fiber of his body, in every gesture of the twins. Even the slightest of their touch was making John’s heart flutter. It was amazing how much power they had over him but knew he had just as much over them. Arthur shivered just because of John combing fingers through his hair and Percy kissed his skin like he was addicted to it and just couldn’t stop.</p><p>It was the same to John. He couldn’t stop kissing Arthur even if he wanted to, only the need for breath like the last time could force him to separate their lips.</p><p>Arthur was an excellent kisser, he kissed with intent but there was sweetness and gentleness behind it, less aggressive than Percy’s kiss. Not better, not worse, different but just as good. And John had no doubt that with a certain mood, Arthur could kiss like an animal while Percy could do that gently.</p><p>The younger twin was getting bolder with his hands, unbuttoning more and more of the shirt. It was warm around the fire but John felt the cold air hit his hot skin, making him shiver. Percy felt that and chuckled.</p><p>“Cold?” he asked with his lips hovering over the previously kissed spot.</p><p>John had no intention in answering, he continued kissing Arthur till they both were out of breath. The older man separated their lips and they looked at each other. John noticed the doubt in those beautiful eyes and even though he needed some verbal assurance himself, he couldn’t let Arthur worry about whatever it was real or not.</p><p>Ignoring Percy’s displeasure when he moved, John leaned closer to Arthur and kissed him shortly, their lips lingering together even after the kiss.</p><p>“I’m here,” he said to Arthur. He’d say even more if he knew what.</p><p>He wasn’t expecting the doubt to get stronger.</p><p>“You were always saying that in dreams too,” Arthur admitted, fear planting itself in his body that tensed.</p><p>John kissed him again, longer this time, putting all the love he had into it. He had to convince Arthur it wasn’t a dream, even if he felt like it too. Arthur returned the kiss with as much force and just as many feelings. They both moaned and shivered, John also because Percy found his nipple and tugged at it not so gently, but that only made John push his chest towards his hand.</p><p>The kiss was shorter than the first one but it changed something in both of them. When their lips separated, John saw no fear in Arthur’s eyes anymore. They smiled and rested their foreheads together. John grabbed the older man’s hand and intertwined their fingers, soothing his doubts even more. He knew where they were coming from, Mary hurt him once but not beyond repair. John was going to make sure Arthur would never have to suffer like that ever again.</p><p>“He’s really here, Art,” Percy murmured into John’s skin. He was never as hurt as Arthur, he didn’t need to be assured it wasn’t a dream. “And it’s even better than we dreamed.”</p><p>Arthur hummed in response. “He is,” he confirmed with confidence. They smiled at each other again and John could feel Percy smiling as well. “And now that we have him…”</p><p>“We’re never letting him go,” Percy finished for him. John shivered and then yelped when the younger twin yanked him towards himself. He sat between Percy’s legs, with his hands roaming on his chest. Arthur quickly moved closer and put his hand on the bulge in John’s pants.</p><p>John tossed his head, resting it on Percy’s shoulder and groaned, pushing his hips up when Arthur refused to move his hand and stroke him through his pants.</p><p>“Arthur…” he moaned. It was the same moan that started it all a couple of minutes ago. This time, he didn’t stop just there. “Percy…”</p><p>The twins shared a look, then Arthur looked at John and Percy bent his head to start kissing John’s ear. And whispered to it.</p><p>“Tell us what you want, John,” he asked, his hands waking every nerve in John’s body.</p><p>Arthur’s hand touched John’s cock again, just barely passing over it, teasing. John mewled helplessly.</p><p>“We don’t want to do something you won’t like,” Arthur explained and kissed him, hovering over his body.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I will like anything you can give me,” he panted. Percy returned to his nipples, squeezing them, rubbing, tugging, anything that could pull a moan out of John.</p><p>“Oh really?” he asked with a smile in his voice. “You ever slept with a man before?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Never,” he breathed and looked at Arthur, he saw his eyes lightning up with excitement.  </p><p>“You ever played with yourself… there?” Arthur slipped his hand from John’s cock under his hips, which Percy helped to rise, pulling John’s body backward with his own. The pants didn’t allow much but John still shivered when he felt a finger moving over his crack. His breath quickened.</p><p>“Sometimes,” he admitted, feeling a blush spreading through his face and chest. “I once asked a whore to fuck me with her fingers.”</p><p>“Dirty boy,” Percy chuckled into his ear and bit it. John moaned, clenching his fingers on his thigh and younger twin’s forearm, barely catching it, Percy’s hands were restless, they couldn’t stop touching John’s bare chest.</p><p>Arthur was amused by this as well. He supported himself on his hands, placing them on the twins legs and moved his face to John’s to place kisses all over his throat. He and Percy weren’t getting into each other’s ways at all, John wondered how often they fucked one person together.</p><p>“Did she know why you asked her for it?” Arthur questioned in a low voice that resonated in every part of John.</p><p>“No,” he groaned when Arthur found a very sensitive place on his body, right where his throat and collarbone were meeting. </p><p>“Whose name did you moaned when she was fucking you?” Percy asked, joining his brother and kissing John’s neck as well. They both tried to leave marks on his skin and John’s head spun with that realization. They were marking him. His cock twitched in his pants, desperate for more touch than through the rough material. “Mine? Arthur’s?”</p><p>“No ones.” He was saying the truth, he purposely made himself silent, too scared to reveal to the whore that he was an invert. Who knows who she would tell. “I was scared.”</p><p>“She would understand,” Arthur assured him, taking an opportunity and lowering himself slightly between John’s legs to take his nipple into his mouth. John moaned loudly and arched his chest into that mouth, earning a chuckle from both brothers. “Whores are like that. They will let you call them with a man's name if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“How do you know?” John asked, his breathing heavy.</p><p>Arthur looked up at him and chuckled again. “I once found a whore with exactly the same hair like yours just so she could suck me off and I could pretend it was you.”    </p><p>John blushed like crazy and turned his eyes. He wasn’t expecting such a confession and didn’t know how to answer to that, apart from blushing and averting Arthur’s gaze.</p><p>“Done that couple of times too,” Percy admitted. John blushed harder, somehow pleased that the twins wanted him so much they even pretended whores were him. “Maybe we even went to the same whore.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Arthur agreed and got back to sucking John’s nipples.</p><p>John was sure he could come just like this, he was on edge for so long already. But that would mean everything would end far too early then he wanted. So he tried to stop the pleasure from taking over. He wasn’t even fully undressed, that would be embarrassing if he’d come like this.</p><p>“Please,” he begged, squirming in the twins’ hold. It felt so amazing to feel them no matter in which direction he moved, he was trapped by their bodies and surrounded by their scent that was driving him crazy with lust. “Please, take my clothes off. And yours too.”</p><p>He wanted to feel their naked bodies touching, feel their arousal without any barriers. He was feeling Percy’s cock on his backside and saw Arthur’s tight pants but it wasn’t enough. He desperately needed to touch their warm, scarred skin with his palms, find every sensitive spot and tease them for so long it’d wake so much animalistic need in both twins that he’d end at their mercy.</p><p>He wanted to do so much, just like in his dreams, but he was aware this night wasn’t long enough. They already lost plenty of time just for this but there would be time for everything in the future. Because the twins loved him. They didn’t say that and he didn’t either but he knew that. They had all the time in the world to bring so much pleasure to each other, learn their bodies, what they liked and to experiment with new things. </p><p>John wasn’t in a hurry because Arthur and Percy were his, just like he was theirs.</p><p>His desperation amused the twins. They both stopped tormenting him and kissed him sweetly on the lips, first Percy, then Arthur, caressing his face gently.</p><p>“We’ll go slow,” the older twin promised with a soft smile.</p><p>“No need to reveal everything during the honeymoon,” Percy added jokingly.</p><p>This and Arthur’s smile helped John relax a little, because despite the great need that was making him desperate, he was a little scared with the prospect of sex with a man, in this case even two. He didn’t know if he was ready for most of the things he dreamed about so he was glad the twins were going to take care of him, get him used to everything. Now he understood why they asked if he ever was with a man.</p><p>To thank them for their care, John brought them to another kiss. Being able to kiss one twin and then the other was something else. It felt like being blessed two times. He didn’t understand how people could live with just one love in their life, having two was simply amazing and he was experiencing it just for a couple of minutes.</p><p>They started undressing after those kisses. Arthur took off his gun belt and boots first before he got to clothes. John watched while at the same time was being undressed by Percy behind him. Arthur slowly revealed his chest, button after button and when the shirt was open, he shrugged it off his shoulders and tossed it somewhere.</p><p>John’s eyes were glued to his chest. It wasn’t the first time he saw it, they bathed or patched each other up many times but this time it was different. Now he’d get to touch, to taste this masterpiece. His mouth wetted just at the thought of that.</p><p>Percy maneuvered John to get rid of his shirt as well. When John rested against his chest again, his bare back touched the soft material of Percy’s own shirt and John whimpered because it wasn’t enough. He tried to turn his head and tell Percy that but the twin caught his jaw.</p><p>“Hush,” Percy scolded him, turning his head back to Arthur. “You’ll miss the show.”</p><p>John was instantly glad that Percy stopped him, because Arthur began to take off his pants. John held his breath, only vaguely aware of Percy’s hands on John’s own gun belt and then buttons of his jeans.</p><p>He watched with an open mouth how Arthur stood up and pushed his tight black ranch pants past his hips. John almost groaned with disappointment when instead of Arthur’s hard cock, he only saw the outline of it on his drawers. </p><p>Arthur noticed his disappointment and let out a chuckle before he stepped over his pants and kneeled in front of John, helping Percy with undressing him.</p><p>“Easy there, boy,” the older twin told him, taking off his boots. “We have time.”</p><p>“Someone is impatient,” Percy noticed with amusement, pushing John’s pants further down. John lifted his hips to help him till the pants were past his thighs and Arthur took over, pulling them down so slowly John wanted to kick him.</p><p>“And you ain’t?” John asked both of them, squirming impatiently. Percy held him tighter to stop him. John growled annoyed. “I waited a couple of months for this.”</p><p>Arthur raised one eyebrow and looked at his twin.</p><p>“The boy is right, Percy. We can tease him any other time.”</p><p>Yes, please, John almost begged. Any other time but tonight when he was so close already.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll tease him alright,” Percy swore, his voice low and raspy. John gasped when a hand caught his throat and bent his head backward, so he could look into the younger twin’s eyes. “We’ll tease him so much he won’t remember his name even before we can fuck him properly.”</p><p>Those words went straight to John’s cock and made him whimper pathetically. He was still looking into Percy’s eyes, he saw how this sound made them light up with lust.</p><p>“Promise?” he whispered, curling his legs to help Arthur with taking his pants completely.</p><p>The expression on Percy’s face softened and he moved their heads so they could kiss. It was a little uncomfortable, but they still moaned at the contact of their lips. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” Percy breathed against John’s tingling lips and let go of his face.</p><p>John looked at Arthur who hooked his fingers under the waist of John’s own drawers.</p><p>“Don’t worry, John, we’ll take good care of you,” he promised and started exposing John to himself and his twin.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>He never had any reason to think otherwise.</p><p>John let out a shivering breath when his cock was finally free, in the open for Arthur and Percy to watch. Arthur even stopped undressing him to stare. John’s member was flushed and leaking precome, neglected but at the same teased for far too long. He was surprised he didn’t come yet, he was practically on edge this whole time but something was always tugging him backward whenever he was ready to let go. </p><p>“So goddamn beautiful,” Percy whispered to him. John flushed, stretching his neck to give the twin more space for another kisses he was placing there. By the end of the night, his neck would be looking like a leopard coat on a horse.</p><p>Arthur took John’s drawers all the way down and stood up again, now in a hurry to get naked too. John watched hypnotized as the older twin’s cock sprung free, so hard and so damn tempting to be put into his mouth. John wanted to do just that, crawl over to Arthur, be on his knees and take his member with his mouth like he dreamed so many times before.</p><p>He wanted to do that but he couldn’t move, paralyzed by nervousness, because he had never done something like that before and he didn’t know if he would be any good.</p><p>Thankfully the twins had other ideas for the night, they remembered about his lack of experience. Arthur didn’t expect him to suck his cock like that whore he talked about, he just came closer and laid down next to John and Percy, bringing the former closer, so he was laying down as well. Before John could ask what he was planning to do, Arthur kissed him hungrily and brought their bodies together.   </p><p>John moaned when their naked skin made contact but he missed Percy on the other side. He ended the kiss abruptly, confusing Arthur in the process.</p><p>“What about…”</p><p>“He’s getting ready,” Arthur answered before John could even finish. John turned his head and saw Percy undressing, his eyes on both of them.</p><p>John relaxed and let himself be brought to another kiss and this time he returned it with enthusiasm. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, touching his bare back, slowly wandering down to John’s ass. He moaned when he was groped, pushing against that big hand that started kneading his ass cheeks.</p><p>John returned the gesture and explored Arthur’s body as well, touching his chest, groping breasts, playing with nipples which pulled some delicious moans and groans from Arthur. He moved further, shivering when his palm mapped the strong arm wrapped so possessively around him. The muscles tensed under John’s fingers and he shivered again, moaning just a second later when Arthur squeezed their bodies together and their cocks touched.</p><p>John rubbed against the other hard member and brought his hand to Arthur’s wide back, feeling the muscle working constantly, reminding John of the raw power that was in them and which he wanted to feel used against him. Another time, he thought, going lower with his exploration he squeezed Arthur’s ass just like Arthur was still doing with his.</p><p>Holding each other like that, they started rutting against each other, their mouth still connected in a heated kiss that seemed to have no end. John could feel pleasure low in his belly, threatening to explode. His head was spinning, overwhelmed by all this new sensations, Arthur’s naked skin, the heat of it, his touch, his smell, the sounds he was making. It was all bringing John to completion and it was doing it fast, he didn’t want to come yet, what about Percy?</p><p>But he couldn’t stop. His hips were moving out of his control, his mouth kissing and gasping for air but not ending it. When he did, it was because he was close and couldn’t keep up anymore, all his energy focused in his hips to bring him relief. He tossed his head, moaning shamelessly with Arthur, the orgasm right there, just a little more…</p><p>And then it was snatched away when he felt a touch on his arm and jumped startled, turning his head to the other twin who just laid down behind him.</p><p>“You try having all of the fun just for yourself, brother?” Percy asked with an amused glint in his eyes and tossed a tin can to him.</p><p>Arthur caught it and snorted, gently massaging John’s ass with his hand. “You wanted some you should’ve hurried.”</p><p>Percy chuckled and looked down at John, kissing him shortly. His hand joined his twin’s hand on John’s body, worshiping it.</p><p>“Missed me, Johnny?” he asked teasingly when they ended the kiss.</p><p>“Yeah,” John admitted and turned his body towards Percy, kissing him again like he kissed Arthur just a minute ago. Percy grabbed him by the leg and raised it, wrapping it around his hip. John felt exposed more than before but he liked that and kissed the younger twin harder.</p><p>Arthur wasn’t forgotten, he plastered himself to John back and started kissing his neck. John sighed into the kiss, content with being trapped between the twins and touched by them. He was pretty sure that’s what heaven looked like.</p><p>When he stopped feeling Arthur’s palm on his ass, John was a little confused. But the older twin didn’t move anywhere, they were still connected and Arthur rutted against him at a lazy pace so John wasn’t distressed. Soon enough he found out why Arthur took back his hand. John felt its return, stroking both of his cheeks before a slick finger dipped between them and touched his hole.</p><p>John moaned and pushed his ass back, shaking when his finger slipped inside him, stretching him more than a whore’s finger ever could. He felt so full already and it was just one finger, he couldn’t wait to feel two, or three. Or something else.</p><p>Arthur pushed his finger to the knuckle and as if they planned it, Percy grabbed John’s leaking cock at the same time and started stroking it slowly, just like Arthur was slowly fucking John with his finger.</p><p>John tensed with the amount of pleasure, his hips bucked forward towards Percy and clenched on Arthur’s finger, making the older twin hum with appreciation. John had to end the kiss, two sources of pleasure punched the air out of him, he needed to breathe but when his lips were free, the first thing he did was moan the twins names, one after another, almost choking on his words because of the lack of air.</p><p>“Oh god,” he gasped, twisting his body in both directions to encourage the twins to move faster. This slow pace just wasn’t enough.</p><p>“You like it, boy?” Arthur asked, rubbing John’s walls and kissing his shoulders, his stubble scratching John’s sensitive skin. </p><p>John moaned in response, pushing his hips back to take the finger deeper and then forward, to fuck into Percy’s hand.</p><p>“I think he likes it,” Percy chuckled, using his thumb to play with the tip of the cock in his hand. John shuddered and hid his face in the younger twin’s neck.</p><p>“You said you weren’t going to tease,” he reminded them, gasping for breath. He wasn’t ready for this much pleasure but at the same time, it wasn’t enough and he wanted more, faster strokes, more fingers.</p><p>“Just a little bit,” Arthur said and touched John’s rim with another finger. He met no resistance and it slipped alongside the other one easily, filling John even more. God, Arthur’s two fingers were like that one whore’s three! He was moving them faster now. “Okay?”</p><p>“Fantastic,” John groaned, because Percy speeded up his strokes as well. John was constantly shaking with pleasure, as if his body was built only from it. Even in the wildest dreams it never felt like that. “God, you two are amazing.”</p><p>“And it’s only the beginning,” Percy told him, moving his hand lower and fumbling with John’s balls for a few seconds before he got back to stroking his cock.</p><p>“There are so many things we want to do to you,” Arthur added, biting his neck painfully. John whimpered and clenched on his finger again, fucking back on them when they stilled for a moment.</p><p>“You’ll just have to wait.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” John assured them with a tired smile. Keeping himself from coming when the two men he loved so much were torturing his body was hard work, especially when they were looking at him with such adoration. “I waited a few months, I can wait even more now that I know I have you.”</p><p>John pursed his lips slightly and Percy kissed him without hesitation. With a sigh, John turned his head to Arthur to kiss him as well. The older twin nipped at his lower lip gently before letting him go.</p><p>“And we are not going anywhere.” Arthur emphasized his words with a strong push of his fingers. John practically shouted and his body jolted when Arthur curled his fingers and touched something John wasn’t aware was even there, but it sent a powerful wave of pleasure through his body.</p><p>His cock twitched in Percy’s hold and dripped more precome, making the stroking easier.</p><p>“You’re ours now, just like we’re yours,” Percy added, squeezing John’s member and stopping him from coming. The tension that was building in him subdued again.  </p><p>Both twins’ voices were filled with possessiveness that made the heat in John’s abdomen almost unbearable. The pleasure he was experiencing was taking more control from him, his consciousness was losing with his own body, played by Arthur and Percy however they liked it.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped, his head tossed back, exposing his throat for the twin’s lips. They both attacked it at the same time, kissing and biting it, mixing pleasure with pain. Arthur and Percy weren’t playing anymore, the motion of their hands fast, aimed to make him come.</p><p>John was panting, his mind hazy and dizzy with ecstasy that was clouding his senses to anything that wasn’t pleasure. The first twins’ touch was hot like a heated brand and their scent sharper than anything John ever smelled. Everything they were doing to him he felt ten times stronger than anything he ever experienced in the past. He was trapped not only between their bodies but also by the pleasure they were giving him at the same time. It started to blend together and he wasn’t sure anymore who was doing what or what exactly was happening, just that his body was on fire and it was getting too strong, too much.</p><p>John couldn’t hold himself anymore, he let his body go tense, his eyes rolled back and he just gave himself to the pleasure, shouting into the night. He went still for some time, only his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths. And then shivering came back, his body tired after the orgasm.</p><p>He slowly became aware of what was happening, he felt his own seed on his belly, twins’ lips still kissing him wherever they could, their hands on him, in him. Percy was still stroking him, milking him till there was nothing left. Arthur’s fingers were filling his hole but they were still, just sitting there. John clenched around them and whimpered with discomfort caused by Percy’s strokes.</p><p>“You okay, princess?” the younger twin asked, moving his hand to John’s belly and smearing the come there.</p><p>“Yeah,” John rasped, straightening his neck to kiss him chastely. Percy purred into his mouth, grabbed his thigh and dragged John’s body closer than it was before. John gasped when he felt Percy’s still hard member slipping between his thighs, wet with what John assumed was his seed the older man touched earlier to coat his cock with it.</p><p>Arthur took out his fingers and for a moment John felt so empty he whimpered with disappointment. He felt Arthur smiling into his sweaty shoulder and then the older twin’s cock slid between his slicked cheeks, rubbing teasingly against his rim that clenched or nothing.</p><p>“Can’t have you yet,” Arthur said to him, rutting against John in with sharp thrusts. Percy was doing the same, fucking into John’s thighs and panting into his neck he stopped kissing. The twins weren’t touching even for a moment, they weren’t attracted to each other, only to John who they simply shared.</p><p>“But next time,” Percy panted. “Next time we’ll both fuck you.”</p><p>John moaned at the prospect of that, remembering all his dreams where it happened before.</p><p>“Yes,” he agreed without hesitation.</p><p>With one hand, John brought Percy’s head closer into his neck, stroking his bald head softly to encourage him into rutting harder. The younger twin moaned and increased the speed of his trust instantly, his cock sliding between John’s thighs with no resistance, rubbing against his balls and  perineum, causing John to moan from time to time when it was sending another sparks of painful pleasure through his tired, oversensitive body.</p><p>His other hand John placed on Arthur’s palm that was holding his hip and intertwined their fingers. Arthur’s fingers were wet, John shivered when he realized they were inside him not so long ago. And now their place was almost replaced with the older twin’s hard member. John wanted so desperately to feel it inside but he knew he wasn’t ready, that it’d hurt. So he enjoyed what he had for now, his hole clenching hungrily every time the head of Arthur’s cock was rubbing against it.</p><p>John let them do with his body whatever they needed, laying pliantly between them and rocked with their brutal thrusts. He was moaning their names or just grunting when they chased their own pleasure and which they were finding in him. It was making his heart warm that he was the one making them so desperate, so crazy with lust.</p><p>They came one after another, maybe it was a twins thing. Percy was first. John was sure the younger twin was going to dislocate his hips with how hard he tried to wrap it around himself after the thrust that brought him to orgasm. And he definitely bit John’s neck so hard it drew blood. John hissed but he still held Percy’s head, pushing his face closer when the pleasure took over him.</p><p>Arthur came a few seconds later, stilling behind John and hiding his face in his hair. Their joined hands stayed together, Arthur’s almost crushing John’s but the younger man didn’t mind, he just moaned happy, feeling both twins’ come on him – between his thighs and on his back.</p><p>Hips of both twins were still moving on the remains of pleasure, taking the lasts of it. Arthur smeared his seed between John’s cheeks and over his hole with his softening cock, while Percy was doing the same just with John’s thighs, both making a lot of wet noises that were close to stirring new desire in John. It didn’t go further than a shiver thankfully.</p><p>When the twins finally recovered, they released John from their grasps and moved away, ignoring John’s disappointing whine and even laughing at it.</p><p>“Don’t laugh, you assholes, come back,” he told them. Percy stayed on the blanket but he was so far John could only touch him when he outstretched his arm. The younger twin took his hand and kissed it softly on the knuckles, causing John’s calm heart to go crazy again.</p><p>“You’re so needy, Johnny,” Percy chuckled at him. John huffed but smiled anyway. Of course he was needy, he didn’t have enough of them yet, he doubted he’d ever have.</p><p>The two of them laid together and waited for Arthur who went to horses for a water skin and something that looked like a bandana. He cleaned John with water and gave him some sips too before giving another bandana to Percy so he could clean as well, the older twin using the third by himself.</p><p>Only when all three of them were clean and hydrated, the twins snuggled to him again, embracing him from both sides. John thrilled in their presence, wrapped in their strong arms, happy like never before. He looked at both of them and kissed one after another and then went back and did that again.</p><p>They shared kisses like that for a while, John just switching from one twin to another, smiling against their lips and caressing their bodies, enjoying how strong and soft at the same time they were. He could die like this right now and he’d die a very happy man.</p><p>When he finished kissing Percy next time, he looked him deep into the eyes and said what was in his heart.</p><p>“I love you.” He touched the younger twin’s cheek with his hand, stroking it with his thumb. Percy closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand, kissing it briefly on the wrist. John smiled and kissed the twin on the forehead in return. Seeing this wild, often aggressive man now being so sweet and soft was amazing. And it was all for him. He left a chaste kiss on the man’s lips and turned to Arthur who watched him with adoration. “I love you,” he said again, treating the other man the same like his twin, his voice just as sure and full of the said love, touch just as tender.</p><p>Arthur smiled into the kiss he received and sighed content when it ended. John returned his smile and their eyes closed for a few seconds when they rested their foreheads against each other. When Arthur opened his eyes again, he looked a little unsure, like he still thought it was just a dream. John smiled at him again and kissed him on the nose, erasing any worry from his face with just this one kiss.</p><p>“Love you too, Johnny,” Arthur whispered to him, placing kisses all over his face. John chuckled at his enthusiasm, at the pure joy in his words.</p><p>“Love you so much,” Percy added, hugging John from behind all this time, nuzzling into his back and tickling John with the beard around his mouth.  </p><p>John’s heart almost jumped out of his chest.</p><p>He laid on his back, with each twin on both sides of him. Arthur rested his head on John’s shoulder and draped an arm over his belly while Percy nuzzled into his neck, lapping with his tongue at the bloody mark he left earlier, his hand drawing circles over John’s heart.</p><p>They were just laying together, enjoying their presences and being snuggled together which provided more warmth than the fire burning just three feet from them.</p><p>John was happy, happier than ever in his life, his heart soaring, not being able to calm down even for a second because it was so full of joy. He just got everything he wanted from life and he could just stay on this blanket for the rest of his life, wrapped in two people who loved him.</p><p>“I never thought it would happen,” John admitted shyly, playing with Arthur’s fingers splayed on his belly.</p><p>The twins hummed and John had to laugh because they did it at the same time. It was amazing how synchronized they could be.</p><p>“We neither,” Percy said and shifted, propping himself on his elbow and resting the head on his hand. Arthur did the same thing but both twins still had their hands on John, refusing to stop touching him. “But we had our suspicions.”</p><p>“Suspicions about what?” John asked, confused.</p><p>“About your feelings towards us,” Arthur answered and squeezed his hand. “We noticed you started acting weird around us.”</p><p>John blushed, mostly because of his naïve thinking. He should’ve expected he wasn’t hiding so well and he did, he just didn’t expect the twins to see it as for what it was.</p><p>“Blushing,” Percy started the list with a smirk. “Nervousness, avoiding our eyes.”</p><p>“Hand shaking, stuttering, not wanting for us to touch you,” Arthur continued, grinning like his brother. “That wasn’t subtle, John.”</p><p>“And yet you was scared that wasn't it,” Percy pointed out. John looked between them puzzled.</p><p>“Didn’t want to be wrong and ruin everything,” Arthur explained, bowing his head in embarrassment. “Everything was obvious, he never acted like that before but it wasn’t consistent.”</p><p>“I was able to control myself most of the time,” John admitted to both of them. “I mostly acted how you described after certain dreams.”</p><p>“Please, do tell what those dreams were about,” Percy tried to coax him. John definitely wasn’t ready for that and with his face hot, he turned his gaze toward Arthur who glared at his brother.</p><p>“Leave the kid alone,” he said to Percy and lifted John’s hand to his lips to kiss it. “We just couldn’t be sure it was really because of us and not because you are still young.”</p><p>“I was sure,” Percy pointed out. “It was Arthur who was scared.”</p><p>“Because I didn’t want to lose another important person from my life,” Arthur growled at his twin. They rarely fought but it happened sometimes. John hoped it wouldn’t be one of those times, the night was going so good so far. </p><p>“She was never that important anyway, you just thought she was because you didn’t want to end up alone,” Percy snapped back and quickly took a calming breath, looking apologetically at his brother. “I’m sorry.” Arthur nodded, he understood. “I know why you were scared. But John is not Mary.”</p><p>John watched Arthur sadly, the older man avoiding his gaze, ashamed of his weakness. He didn’t let him hide and turned Arthur face towards himself, smiling at him teasingly.</p><p>“I could never leave you,” he promised, saying it only to Arthur. Percy didn’t need such a declaration. “Or hate you.”</p><p>“I know,” Arthur assured him and kissed his hand again. John smiled and just for a good measure, he stretched his neck to kiss him one more time.</p><p>“Arthur was scared to ask you about it,” Percy picked up the story again. John snuggled closer into Arthur, bringing the younger twin with him. “I was telling him you won’t be angry if we are mistaken but he just didn’t want to risk it. So I convinced him to try a different approach.”</p><p>“Different approach?”</p><p>Percy smirked knowingly.</p><p>“Remember how jumpy you were yesterday?” John nodded. “We were walking after you on purpose.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Percy chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“It was a game,” he explained further. “To see if it was really because of us that you were acting so strange sometimes. We figured out if we start acting pushy on purpose, we’ll cause a reaction. And we did.”</p><p>John gaped at both twins who were very proud of themselves. He knew it was kind of weird how good they were finding him all the time, almost like they were hunting him. Or how some of their gestures, while not unusual, were too intentional.</p><p>“You tricked me. I literally thought I was having the worst day of my life but you were just tormenting me like always, you bastards.”</p><p>This was just typical for them.</p><p>The twins chuckled. “Sorry,” Arthur said, sounding actually honest.</p><p>John almost laughed because of how stupid all three of them were with their feelings.</p><p>“It’s fine.” John touched both twins’ hands and smiled reassuringly, savoring the feeling of laying between them. It wouldn’t have been possible if the twins didn’t go with their little plan. “It turned out great.”</p><p>Better than great really. He imagined many times how he’d confess his love to the twins but he never imagined something like this.</p><p>“Good thing it didn’t take us too long to get here, just a couple of months,” Percy noticed, nuzzling into John’s cheek he previously kissed. “I’d have done it and made it real earlier but Arthur didn’t want to.”</p><p>John looked sadly at Arthur, hating that his relationship with Mary caused so many insecurities in him.</p><p>“I just couldn’t let Percy risk it with a direct question, he came up with another plan only recently,” Arthur confessed. “So I agreed to test you, see if we weren’t mistaken, imagining things. Young men are embarrassed about many things after all, it’s so easy for you to fall in love with anyone and be stupid about it around other people.”</p><p>John was almost expecting Percy to mention Mary again but it didn’t happen. The younger twin could be really cruel sometimes but not to his brother, never to his brother.</p><p>“We wanted you for a while, John.” Percy turned John’s face to himself. “When we first noticed you acting different, we didn’t even dare to hope it was because of us. Or to try our luck.”</p><p>“We didn’t want to risk scaring or hurting you,” Arthur added to his brother’s words. “Even when we dared to hope you loved us, it could’ve been short lived. So we waited and gained more hope with each week until we just couldn’t handle it anymore. So we tried to push you, drive you crazy with desire till you wouldn’t be able to hide anymore and we could be sure it was even it. And for us.”</p><p>“And it convinced you?” John asked softly, touched how genuine their voices were.</p><p>“We had no doubt anymore,” Percy said, wrapping an arm around John’s chest and touching Arthur on the other side. The twins smiled at each other. “Especially after tonight.”</p><p>“You really got hard while we’re on the job,” Arthur laughed.</p><p>John squirmed uncomfortably between the brothers, not being able to hide his face in either chest because they were both laughing at him. So he covered his eyes with his forearm.</p><p>“I thought you didn’t feel that,” he murmured.</p><p>“Oh I felt that,” Arthur assured him and laughed again, taking the arm from John’s face and revealing an angry blush on it. “And Percy felt your rapid breathing.”</p><p>“There was no doubt after that,” Percy chuckled. “We knew you were still aroused even after we set up the camp, that’s why I knew you weren’t going to piss and followed you. Arthur chickened out.”</p><p>“Did you plan it?” John asked. “The closet?”</p><p>Arthur snorted. “No. This was just a happy coincidence that had only proven to us that you wanted us. Before that we just wanted to talk and confess to you after the robbery, far from the camp so nobody could interrupt us.”</p><p>“But then we got stuck in that closet and little Johnny Marston got a little excited,” Percy teased him, tickling him on the chest. “So I changed the plan to catch you touching yourself. Embarrassing you was too tempting.”</p><p>John laughed nervously. “You tricked me good,” he admitted, embarrassed it was so easy to catch him. “I thought you didn’t notice anything and later just worried.”</p><p>“Well, we kind of were worried,” Arthur said, taking John’s hair in his hand and playing with it. “Or at least I was, everything still could’ve gone wrong. I almost thought it did.”</p><p>John knew what Arthur was referring to.</p><p>“I just thought you were making fun of me,” he explained, still feeling bad with how he almost hurt Arthur. “It didn’t occur to me right away that’s how you just were. Which is weird, because I have known you for seven years now.”</p><p>“Told you already, you’re not smart.” Arthur poked him mockingly on the nose. John smacked his hand away. The older twin laughed and kissed his nose as an apology, making John smile again.</p><p>“You got us really scared, kid,” Percy spoke again. “First I watch you for a minute or two and you only moan my brother’s name, making me think you only wanted Arthur and then that you didn't even want him. I was ready to kill you.”</p><p>“Sorry, I was confused and scared. And I was going to moan your name but you interrupted me,” John admitted shamefully. He should’ve been smarter. If he hadn't noticed the look in Percy’s eyes and connected the dots, they wouldn’t have been here right now, happy together. “But you would not kill me. You can kill strangers like it means nothing but not me.”</p><p>Percy smiled sheepishly and shook his head.</p><p>“No I wouldn’t,” he confirmed and John grinned. “But I would hurt you very badly. Nobody hurts my brother.”</p><p>“I know,” he said and nuzzled into younger twin before he yawned. “Sleep?” he asked and waited for the answer from both twins. Arthur agreed first.</p><p>“We still need to wake up early,” he noticed, shifting to grab his shirt that was laying on the ground. John watched him confused, was he going to dress? But he wanted to cuddle naked. And maybe have some fun in the morning.</p><p>Percy rolled his eyes. “It won’t hurt if we won’t be back for breakfast.”</p><p>“Dutch will worry.” Arthur started rolling his shirt. Oh, a pillow.</p><p>“He’s not worried when we disappear for a week or more sometimes.”</p><p>“We’re not after a job then.”</p><p>“Fine,” Percy huffed annoyed. “We can go to sleep, but I ain’t getting back to camp with the first rays of sun.”</p><p>“We need to eat breakfast,” John interrupted them and yawned again before turning with his body towards Arthur and kissing his sternum. “And I wanna tell you about some of my dreams involving you.”</p><p>“Now he got you, brother,” Percy chuckled when he noticed Arthur shivering with desire. “Two against one.”</p><p>Percy and John looked proudly at each other and then at Arthur, who watched them with adoration written all over his face.</p><p>“Fine,” the older twin agreed and tilted John’s head to kiss him soundly with his hand tangled in the black hair. “We can come back around the evening. Dutch will think we laid low longer.”</p><p>“If I knew it would be so easy to convince you with John’s help to not be so disciplined, I would’ve done that years ago,” Percy noticed jokingly. “Now any time I’ll want you to change your mind about something, all I need to do is bring John for the argument.”</p><p>“Don’t test me, little brother,” Arthur warned him but with a warm smile. John smiled at both of them.</p><p>Arthur put his rolled shirt under his head and Percy did the same with his. John tried to look for his, too lazy to stand up and look like that, but he didn’t have to. Once Arthur was comfortable, he brought John down on himself so John’s head was resting on his chest and he was held close to the muscular body. Percy laid down behind John and hugged him and also his brother like that.</p><p>All three of them snuggled closer to find the best position and when they did, they sighed happily and were ready to sleep – Arthur on his back, John’s head under his chin, tickling him, arm around the younger man’s shoulder, the second hand holding his brother’s wrist. John clinging to Arthur’s side, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, one arm curled and squeezed between them, second draped around Arthur’s belly. Percy behind John, plastered to his back, face hidden in the hair that was falling around John’s neck, arm wrapped tightly around him and reaching towards his brother, legs of the three of them tangled together.</p><p>For the first time in months, John wasn’t disappointed when he hadn’t dreamed about Percy and Arthur that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>